GrayLu 2014
by Lotus-Archer
Summary: It's September and GrayLu Week is finally here for 2014! Prompts; Day 1: Cold, Day 2: Night, Day 3: Fear, Day 4: Separation and Re-connection, Day 5: Fairy Dust, Day 6: Fate, and Day 7: Senses
1. Leaves and Leather

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I hope you all enjoy the prompts that were given this year for the wonderful Graylu Week!~****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 1: Cold<strong>

It was a foggy morning in the town of Magnolia. The trees were bare,russet red and orange leaves scraped along the sidewalk giving that autumn vibe as light rain drizzled down from the cumulus gray clouds above. The atmosphere was calming across the area, regarding that it was a day to stay in and snuggle up under a blanket and read a good book before a kindling fire.

The smell of burnt leaves weaved itself through the still air lissomely and invaded the nostrils of a certain Celestial Spirit Mage. Inhaling the signature redolent of fall,the young woman smiled as she stepped out of the bookstore with a bulky plastic bag swinging from her forearm.

"See you around, Mr. Millio!"

"Have a good day, Lucy-san!" called out the kind old man whom owned the bookstore.

Lucy smiled and waved farewell as the door closed behind her with a ding. She strode down the pavement as leaves crackled underneath her heels. Her blonde tresses bounced with every step she took, spilling down her shoulders like a golden waterfall. Rosy pink began to tint her cheeks as the early,crisp September breeze wisps across her face.

"Finally something to look forward to when I get home." she said to herself,giggling effervescently and squealing while hugging the bag close to her chest, "When we get home,we are going to be bonding very well!"

Passing by other stores, Lucy crossed the street quickly and proceeded her stroll once more. Her keys jingled and bumped against her upper thigh along with her trusty whip,reassuring that they were present and attached to her brown leather belt that was slung around her flamboyant hips.

As the temperatures decreased,the amount of clothing increased for her. The brown-hued woman wore a short,black petticoat with bronze buttons,curvy high-waist jeans with a black camisole tucked in underneath, topping the outfit off with black,lace-up wedged boots. It was a change and odd at first to wear jeans,but she soon grew fond of the piece of clothing.

'Seriously,I rarely wear pants unless it's my pajamas.' she thought to herself,shaking her head.

As Lucy turned a corner, she blew her fringes out of her eyes then spotted a lone figure sitting down at a bench in front of a calm river. Nearby were the many oak trees of Magnolia, possessing gorgeous yet scarce leaves of autumn on its broad branches. Occasionally, they would flutter down to the body of water, drifting along its rippling currents.

Blinking,the blonde bombshell immediately recognized the familiar, spiky mess of _noir_ locks causing a small smile to grace upon her lips. As she approached the man,the young woman settled herself down on the unoccupied space on the bench, closing her eyes.

"Relaxing isn't it?" Lucy began,the rustling of leaves in the wind being the only background noise.

"Sure is." The man exhaled,his breathe becoming visible in the air.

Smiling,Lucy tilted her head as she settled the bag besides her feet. "What're you doing out here alone, Gray?"

The Ice Mage shrugged,leaning forth and crossing his muscular arms on top of his knees. "Don't know. Just felt like it?"

"Oh come on," Lucy started,scooting slightly closer to her comrade and playfully bumping shoulders with his. He cracked a smile and bumped back,the two swaying side to side while small giggles and chuckles emitted from their throats.

Stopping her ministrations,the cheerful young miss shrugged her shoulders and asked once more. "You look awfully out of it,is something bothering you?"

Gray kept silent for a few moments,his dark blue eyes swirling with numerous emotions.

Numerous emotions she could not tell apart.

"Just thinking," he stated,running a hand through his hair. "Thinking about certain things..."

"What... certain things?" she made out,raising a thinly-trimmed brow.

Gray sat up then looked at the blonde seated beside him. "Y'know,when you're a Wizard/Mage... you have limited amount of leisure time in between missions and such... and sometimes you just get stumped and warped in meaningless things that were not a big deal before,but are _now_."

Humming and understanding where the man was coming from, Lucy smiled lazily then lolled her

head to the side. "Oooooooh~! It's one of _those_ type of certain things." she clarified,tilting her head and gazing up at him. "You're thinking about your future aren't you?"

Surprised-yet not surprised at the same time- Gray grumbled and rested his head against his hand. "Nailed it right on the head."

Chuckling softly,Lucy looked to the side and hummed. "It's incredible how we are alive."

The Ice-Make Mage caught this side comment then rose an eyebrow. "Incredible? How so?"

"It is just... we _all_ have had our close calls and..." the tawny female shook her head,narrowing her eyes. "It's just not normal."

"We are far from normal, even you." Gray added,poking her cheek making her giggle and swat his hand away.

"I am one of the most normal people around! You guys are... _monsters!_"

"Says a _monster_ herself." Gray hummed,smirking as she punched him playfully in the arm. "Haha! Kidding kidding!"

Huffing,she crossed her arms."Anyways, I don't know where I was going with that. I find myself just rambling on from time to time. Its just ever since... everything happened I wonder from time to time.."

"What?" Gray said,narrowing his eyes.

"If I..." Lucy started,a large blush emerging upon her face. "I don't know...compared to what I wanted in the past in the Heartfillia Konzern to now is immensely... _different_." she said in utter shock.

"Really? How much?"

"Too much!" Lucy said,laughing and waving her hand around. "Like back then,I always dreamed of one day a handsome prince that will save me from my 'prison' and we'd run off into the sunset and live happily ever after with thirty babies or something."

Watching Gray roll in his lips,Lucy huffed as she watched the man fall over laughing and clutching his gut. "Oi oi! I was young!"

"_Bwahahaha-!_" Gray continued,laughing harder every time his dark blue hues landed on her.

Growling,Lucy grabbed a bunch of leaves nearby and threw it at his face making him sneeze but continue to laugh anyways.

Taking in deep breathes,Gray hooted. "Woo! Haha,that was a good one!"

"It was _not _that funny!"

"Oh yes it was!" Gray chuckled out,shaking his head. "You are way far from that dream."

Eyes widening slightly,Lucy leaned forth. "What do you mean?"

Looking at her,the man chuckled out once more and smiled. "It's obvious Lucy. You are not like how you were in the past. You are a bigger and better person now! You've been through hell-_literally_, gotten your hands dirty,died once, faced the most worst people you'd ever met or know in your life... that dream of yours from before sounds like a pissy wannabe princess's with a cliche ending. You are better than that,like a true warrior." he nodded.

Surprised at his honest words,Lucy opened her mouth but closed it,smiling at his answer. "I see..."

Smiling,Gray nodded and settled a hand on her knee. "Don't you agree?"

Lucy just shrugged and turned her head to face him. "Where do you think you'll be in ten years?"

"...In the guild." he answered playfully,shortly receiving a smack in the shoulder. "_Ow!_ Mavis you are violent today!"

"I'm serious! Where do you see yourself?" she asked lowly once more, turning her head back up to the gray sky. "In life."

Pondering,Gray crossed his leg over the other properly and continued rubbing her knee. "Heh...I don't know...being a Mage and all,it is like you really don't have time to think about the future."

Lucy's eyelids lowered at the answer."Yeah that's true, but now that we have a breather... think about it."

He closed his eyes and hummed,patting his bare rock-hard abs. After a few moments,the raven-haired male smacked his lips. "...Ten years from now?"

"More or less.."

"In ten yearsss.." he slurred,pursing his lips in thought. "In ten years I see myself as an S-class Mage already. Probably earlier than that."

She nodded,half-expecting that answer. "I do too, me and you haha!"

Gray smiled. "We'll get there. Easily."

Lucy giggled as he offered her a fist bump,returning the same gesture.

"Hey Gray?"

"Mh?"

"Your shirt." she sighed,watching the man curse and rummage through a pile of leaves for it. After a few minutes the Ice Mage returned back to his seat and exhaled,dusting off the article of clothing.

"What about you? You have any future dreams or a life goal?"

The Celestial Spirit Mage grinned widely,her pupils glinting spontaneously. "Kids."

Gray's eyes widened at her one-word reply. "K-Kids?"

"Mhm!" Lucy nodded,looking at him. "One, two,or three of them. I want a boy first so he can protect his younger sister or sisters, and I'll be married to...mmh, maybe another Mage or a normal guy. Levy would be my maid of honor-or probably Erza and Mira would fight over the position _haha_- and my best man would be..." she stopped, furrowing her eyebrows as she turned her head back to face the sky. "...I don't know.."

Gray stared at her in awe,surprised she had really thought about it. "Whoa... so you have it all set in stone."

Lucy giggled. "Well,I personally want to marry another '_Mage'_ but... I don't know if they will ever return my feelings."

Hearing this,the male drifted his gaze down at the blonde then shifted himself. "Do you know the '_Mage'_ you want to marry?"

...

The Heartfillia miss then suddenly let out an effervescent giggle and grinned. "I'm actually surprised. I didn't think a guy like you would actually stop and smell the roses for once... that goes for some others in the guild as well."

"Smell the roses?" Gray rephrased,raising an eyebrow. "Lucy, we never have a break-like I said before,we're wizards for crying out loud! Tch, when do we ever stop and smell the roses?"

"Whenever we get the chance. Whether it's a minuscule or an abundant amount of time, we should always at least stop and.. and smell the roses." she said softly, lowering her eyelids. "Face it Gray,one day you are going to get married to a beautiful woman,have kids and experience the love only a family can give and provide you with. You are going to endure what comes with a family. There will be good times and then there will be bad, but hey!" she piped up, looking over at him,"It's life, and life is short... so we should all stop and smell the roses whenever we can."

Gazing at the woman before him,the man could not help but give her a large,genuine smile.

This is why he adored this woman so much.

Always a step ahead or just buzzing with new knowledge he had yet to realize,recognize or receive.

Intelligent and intriguing.

_That was Lucy Heartfillia..._

Placing a heavy hand on her head,Gray watched in amusement as she began to flush a darker shade of adorable pink.

"Always knowing what you're saying huh?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucy giggled, pushing his hand away and fixing her hair.

Standing up,the blonde brushed the invincible dust off her pants then looked down cheerfully at the male wizard. "Well,I'm heading home, I gotta date with my favorite author!" she informed, winking while holding up the bulky bag containing a couple of thickly-paged books.

Gray chuckled and stood up then shrugged off his leather coat,reaching around her and tugging it over the female. "Alright Rudolph," he started,adjusting the heavy article and sliding his hands down to her elbows. "don't catch a cold now."

Furrowing her eyebrows,Lucy pouted and covered her nose. "*_Damare! _It is not that red!" she defended,walking over to see her reflection from the water's surface. Cursing she rubbed her nose.

Indeed it was.

"_Ruuuuuuuudolphhh~!_"

"Don't tease me idiot!"

Gray laughed and poked her nose, "But it's funny!"

"I'll throw this beloved jacket of yours down the river!"

"Whoa whoa whoa,calm down there Zeref."

Lucy laughed and shook her head,tugging it tightly against her body. "Thanks Gray."

The Ice Mage just gave her a wink and shoved his hands into his pockets. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Twirling around,Lucy gave a radiant smile and nodded,quickly rushing up to his side. The scent of his cologne invaded her nostrils in a pleasant way, oddly comforting her at the moment. It smelled of his signature redolent; wintergreen and had a striking,icy edge to it that she could not describe.

No pun intended.

She felt blood rush up her neck and face then subtly inched _closer_ to the male, tugging the leather tightly around herself as the bag swung from her forearm. The brown-eyed beauty sniffled and flicked the collar, tucking herself within deeper until an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Looking up,Lucy couldn't help as a giggle rumbled in her chest at the sight of his cute, _boyishly shy_ expression. She lowered her eyelids then snuggled into his side as they proceeded to walk down towards her apartment.

"You're surprisingly warm Gray..."

Blinking at her statement,the raven-haired male could only blush more and give a somewhat hesitant smile.

"I don't know how to respond to that."

Laughing at his reply,the blonde closed her eyes and hummed. "You don't have to."

Gray just scoffed then grinned, pulling the shivering Lucy closer. "You know...you never really _did _answer my question earlier."

The tawny bombshell just shook her head as her luscious lips curled up into a taut smile. "Nothing gets passed you, hm?"

"You know me."

Lucy let out a soft laugh then shrugged her slender shoulders, casting her gaze over the snow-covered streets, "I guess only time will tell..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! <strong>


	2. The Tumble They Took

**A/N: Hello everyone! If you all have not read Fairy Tail's Light Novel, this will contain spoilers for what happened in one of the chapters that involved Lucy and Gray's mission! So yes,I did not make this on the top of my head, it is truly based on from the FT Novel!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The<span>**** Tu****mble They Took**

**_**Day 2: Night**_**

It was close to midnight in Magnolia Town. Smoke swirled in the air and snow drizzled down lightly from the gray,cumulus clouds that were dispersed across the nocturne sky. The town was silent,and so was the notorious Fairy Tail guild. They were a few late-night drinkers still lingering around, having indoor-voiced conversations in the cozy,toasty mess hall.

"I'm going home, Mira-san!" said a beautiful blonde bombshell as she hopped off from her seat at the bar.

Turning her head,the white-haired barmaid smiled and nodded as she finished up drying shot glasses. "Mh! Have a goodnight,Lucy!"

"You too!" the Celestial Mage replied in return,bidding farewell to others on the way out.

She let out a small yawn and walked out the iron gates of the building, enjoying the felicity of the susurrus January breeze wisp by her.

'New year, new me.' Lucy thought with a small smile.

Walking through the slushy snow,radiant brown-hues drifted up towards the night sky. It was completely noir, peppered with millions of minuscule stars and a cynosural waning gibbous.

It was a breath-taking scene.

'Oh! I could just stare up at the sky all night..' she thought softly,lowering her eyelids as snow flurries descended down from above,piling up with the rest.

Deciding to take a late-night stroll,the bubbly young woman sauntered through Magnolia Square and watched as the dimmed light-posts cast a cozy glow along the way. It was pleasing to her, the same,benevolent vibe of Christmas currently still lingering around in the atmosphere.

It made warmth swell up in her chest dulcetly once more.

Her heels clicked with every step she took, her cheeks and nose bitten by the artic-like temperature. Outstandingly,several events happened during the past year. The wars of the dragons and demons, battles with new foes and mysteries being unlocked bit by bit. Every day obtained an abundant amount of surprises and adventures that kept her on her feet.

Speaking of surprises, there were a few of them after the countdown to the new year.

Well,first and foremost-there were love confessions and affectionate gestures scattered and thrown all over across the guild like furniture and beer during a common brawl between the FairyTail wizards.

For instance; Jellal and Erza shared a New Years' kiss and cleared up the air between them, Bixlow- _surprisingly _-asked out Lisanna right when the countdown ended causing the shape-shifter to squeal in immense joy, Alzack and Bisca announced their becoming of their second child, Cana and Bacchus basically hooked up and apparently have a thing going on now, Mirajane and Laxus apparently already _had_ a thing going on- but just sort of confirmed it with a _steamy _New Year's kiss,

It was just too much because it all happened at once and the Celestial Mage was _slightly_ tipsy due to the intake of alcohol that night.

Yet after reeling back to the previous events the morning after, the woman became a little bit _bitter_.

Sure, she was genuinely happy for everyone whom finally found or had the courage to approach their significant other, but it made her feel more lonelier then usual.

The blonde laughed at the feeling then casted a small, sad smile. 'I wish I could find that kind of happiness.'

Gazing at her reflection on a window of an antique store, Lucy blinked and touched her visible collarbone.

'Ha, I bet you'd say something smart like always huh,Aquarius?' Lucy thought,giggling to herself as she traced the mark she bore. 'I hope you've found a wonderful owner by now...'

Sniffling,Lucy giggled once more then held her hands up to catch an assemblage of frozen delight. She stuck her small, pink tongue out in a childish manner,feeling the familiar cooling sensation tease her taste buds.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Jerking up at the sudden voiced abruption, Lucy sucked her tongue back into her warm cavern and looked over her shoulder to only find a relaxed Gray. He was sitting forlornly on a bench-surprisingly clad in leather. Blood rushed up her neck and face as she realized he must have been watching her the whole time.

Catching this, the raven-haired male chuckled and uncrossed his arms. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings."

Lucy scoffed and turned her head forward, "Tch, _you_ need to speak up more and not just sit there like a _creep_." she countered back, a small smirk gracing upon her luscious lips.

Sighing, Gray shook his head. "Sharp-tongued as always, I thought that was one of your resolutions."

"To what?"

"To not be so sharp-tongued."

The blonde let out a dulcet giggle and shook her head,making her way over to the lone Mage. "I like my sharp-tongue, I am grateful for it."

The young man smiled and chuckled once more as she seated herself next to him on the rim of the

stone fountain, "How was your day?"

The woman just shrugged, kicking her feet up at the leftover slush, "I've had better..."

Hearing her honest answer, Gray rose an eyebrow then tilted his head. "How come? Problems with rent?"

"No... nothing like that.." she replied softly,looking over her shoulder to get a good look of the fountain they were sitting at. "Nothing of that sort at least.."

Suddenly, Lucy felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her...

'_The hell are you making me do,you bitch!?'_

_'Sorry... can you just play fountain for a little bit?'_

_'Yay! Thank you,Miss Mermaid!'_

The blonde smiled fondly at the memory, the Celestial Spirit's voice still vivid in her mind. She slid her fingers along the slick yet rigid-looking icicles and lowered her eyelids. Even though her beloved spirit friend was no longer physically with her,she still believed she was in her heart. The bodacious Mage still felt her presence.. as if she never left her side to begin with.

As if she was watching over her.

'Aquarius...'

"Lucy?"

Hearing his voice,Lucy's thoughts derailed as she came back to reality. "Huh? What?"

The Ice Mage just shook his head and gave a small smile,. "I called your name a few times, are you feeling alright?"

Lucy blinked then lowered her arm,clasping her hands in her lap. "Oh! H-Haha! *G-Gomeneh, Gray!" she apologized with a sheepish smile. "I was just remembering certain...things."

"Certain things?"

She smiled and nodded,running her fingers through her loose fringes. "Yeah,but good things. Good memories." she reassured with a smile,placing a clenched hand against her chest.

Gray just simply nodded then looked down at her collarbone that was semi-hidden by the collar of her jacket. He watched her blush and drift her gaze back onto the frozen fountain behind them.

Soon enough, he looked at her with soft eyes as realization reeled into his mind.

'Oh...the fountain..'

_Water._

Gray placed a hand on her shoulder,slightly startling the woman. He just gave her an understanding smile which caused the other Mage's face to flush darker then it was.

'What.. what is with that smile?' she thought,slightly furrowing her eyebrows as a familiar fuzzy feeling began to consume within her. 'It's so...'

_Comforting._

Lucy opened her mouth to speak yet the man beat her to it.

"You're thinking about her, weren't you?" he inquired gently earning a small smile and nod.

"Y-Yeah.." she flattened her hand against her collarbone,letting out a soft laugh. "This fountain.. I had her play as a human fountain for Asuka one day for some reason.."

Gray laughed at the mental image of the feisty spirit in the middle of the fountain, pouring water from her vase, "Ha! I bet she wasn't happy about that."

"You should've been there.." Lucy sighed out,looking away as sweat beaded down her temple."She was far from it."

The dark-haired Mage smirked a bit and looked forth,"I sort of miss her comebacks."

"I do yet I don't because I can still hear her _crystal clear_ in my mind." she snorted, rolling her eyes.

Gray huffed at her reply then rubbed the back of his neck,"I knew you'd say that."

The two sat there in comfortable silence,gazing up at the beautiful sky above them.

It was nice to talk with Gray sometimes. The two surprisingly were alike.

They thought alike.

They acted alike -to a certain extent.

They reacted alike.

Related with one another on specific topics.

Yet despite those things,the two sort of drifted apart during a short period of time.

Just a little.

And it slightly saddened Lucy, they were great comrades and on the same team yet they've never _really_ hung out just by themselves.

Sure there was that one mission on the cruise ship to protect a crown that was the grand jewel of an auction or whatever, but Juvia was there along with hundreds of other auctioneers.

That reminded her...

"Hey Gray?" Lucy piped up,watching as the man turned his attention to her.

"Mh?"

"I don't know if you'll even know what I'm talking about but," Lucy began,looking up at him sheepishly, "Do you still have that jewel you earned way back when we or... _you_," she corrected herself, "defeated that thief one time? Y'know..."

Lucy began to trail off as she watched him reach down into his jean pocket and pull out the same stunningly deep blue object that she was exactly speaking of. She was utterly surprised that he carried it around then ooked up from the opulent jewel.

"You carry it around with you?!"

Gray looked at her as a small blush began to dust along his angular cheeks. "W-Well,it is _mine _so I have the _right_ too." he defended, looking away. "Why not?"

The brown-eyed female just shook her head and gazed back down at it. "It's just... I-I didn't think you'd have it on you.." she admitted, blushing slightly as her cheeks heated up more. "Or even remember about it besides how valuable it is."

"You think of me so lowly Lucy." he playfully said with an adorable frown-in Lucy's opinion. "I'm rather hurt and offended."

The Celestial Spirit Mage just giggled and nudged him with her elbow, shaking her head. "Sorry sorry.." she played along,both of them laughing.

Gray cleared his throat and drifted his eyes onto the brave mage. "Anyways,yeah I carry it around. I think of it as a... talisman of some sort."

Lucy blinked and watched as he held it up in the air, both of them admiring its glamour.

"It surely is beautiful... and in such an alluring deep blue." she commented.

Gray nodded,lowering his arm and rotating it in his hand. "Yeah.. which makes me like it even more." he said,clenching his fist around it. "Everytime I hold it, it makes me feel calm."

She smiled at this and crossed her legs. "Guess that signifies it as a good luck charm! Why don't you make it into a necklace or something so you won't loose it?"

"I've thought about it.." Gray admitted,rubbing his chin. "But I like it like this better."

Lucy just shrugged and looked back up at the night sky, her cheeks and nose bright pink. "...We should do more missions together, Gray. I need to redeem myself from last time!"

Looking away from the jewel,Gray settled his gaze onto the bubbly woman and lowered his eyelids.

"Yeah...we should." he agreed making Lucy smile widely, but then he furrowed his eyebrows,"And-what're you talking about redeeming yourself? You kept the prized crown safe which was pretty much what the job was _all _about."

"Yeah but still.." Lucy pouted,crossing her arms. "I _still_ wanted to help you capture the thief, I felt really bad."

Gray just shook his head and rubbed the top of her head. "Hey,don't sweat the small stuff. We can always go on a mission anytime."

Lucy looked over at him with soft eyes and gave a genuine smile. "Just us?"

"I-I mean... err-that is the whole point, right?" Gray replied hesitantly,flushed making Lucy giggle and for him to scoff and pull away.

"Yeah Gray, that is the whole point." she winked,looking back up at the heavens. "So now our goal is to go on more missions together!"

The said man looked back down at the jewel and clutched it tightly within his palm repeatedly, feeling the rock's carves of imperfections imprint into his cold and calloused skin.

'So we can make more memories together...' Gray thought as warmth efflorescence within his chest.

At the moment,the Ice Mage could not help but blush at the sight of her. The way her silky-smooth hair spilled over and down her shoulders like a golden waterfall, her cotton candy-coated cheeks,her oh-so-soft looking lips, and how the scenery suited her so _perfectly. _Frosty snowflakes drizzled down and showered the blonde beauty with its _wintery charm_.

Sure-with out a doubt- his comrade was indeed _attractive_.

Only someone completely blind couldn't see that.

'I mean..she does know that I see her as pretty damn cute thanks to Gemini.' Gray thought, a miniscule smile gracing up his lips.' But now..._ I_ want her to know that I see her in a brighter light...'

_Beautiful._

Inside and out.

To him, Lucy Heartfillia was just a bundle of joy and a pocketful of sunshine. He admired her whole persona, how big and pure hearted she was, how forgiving, benevolent, humble, strong and positive she was. The _determination _she possessed to fight and the desire she_ craved _for to defend for those whom she cared for deeply. She was the perfect role-model and was absolutely stunning _inside and out._

Whenever the blonde bombshell let out that contagious effervescent laughter, everyone else laughed along with her.

Whenever she flashed that beautiful smile of hers,it lightened up any room she walked into.

Yet whenever _she _beamed that radiant smile towards _him_, it lightened up his world,effacing any darkness from within.

Only _she_ could do such a thing to him, and he always wondered why..

It still rather shocked him that she was single yet again she _was_ a FairyTail member...

The voluptuous woman had a rather barbaric side and reputation despite her appearance,so surely not just any guy can date her.

No... not _any_ guy.

Gray felt his heart strings pull at the idea of another man holding and touching Lucy affectionately.

Hell,sometimes his stomach did blood-curdling somersaults whenever that idiotic flame-head hugged her ,wrapped an arm around her, or did _something_ along those lines...

Or interrupted their conversation which seemed to be like _every-single-fucking-time._

Sometimes his rival was just too invasive and touchy.

_Too_ touchy for his comfort.

'Could it be that I?...' Gray thought,rolling his lips inwards. 'It could not possibly mean... I mean, it _certainly does_ make me sick to see others like Natsu do that to Lucy...'

So could it mean?

The dark-haired individual's eyes widened as he felt his chest clench uncomfortably.

'Is...is this what... what _jealously_ really feels like? And what do I have to be jealous about in the first place?!'

It would explain the queasy feeling whenever his life-time rival or another man was near the blonde bombshell. He always wanted to spend more time with her for she was basically the only normal, sane human being in the guild besides Levy and a selective few.

'Damnit.. I hate this-!'

"Gray?"

Snapping out of his zone, the said man noticed Lucy had leant forth-practically inches away from his face making him jump and flail his arms in the air in surprise. "_Owa-!_"

The busty blonde reeled back then gasped as the jewel sailed out of his grasp. "Your jewel!"

"Eh-?" he panted out, lowering his arm and lining up his gaze with hers.

The azure gem was surely sent soaring through the frigid air and plummeted down on top of a hardened iced surface,rolling down a steep hill leading to an empty open field of serious layers of snow.

Gray cursed and stood up. "Great! Now I have to go find it!" he grunted,kicking up the slush nearby.

Lucy gave a weak smile then stood up,dusting herself off. "C'mon, I'm sure its just at the end of the hill,it shouldn't have-like-_teleported_ further then that." she giggled,rushing over towards the steep area.

Groaning,the Mage stumbled behind her and frowned in thought, 'It better not have teleported... that is my only memento of our first job together..'

Sauntering towards the top of the land-form,Lucy peered down the snow-covered hill and hummed. "So much snow.."

Gray sighed,shoving his hands into his pockets. "Greeat."

Rolling her eyes,Lucy took another step but unfortunately failed to see the icy patch causing her to skid forward due to her heels. "Whoa-!"

Eyes widening,Gray quickly took action and leaped forth, reaching out to grab the back of her long petticoat but lost his balance and momentum causing him to knock them both down with his weight.

"_Kyaaaaaa~!_"

"_Bwuagahh!_"

The duo cried out as they rolled down the icy hill,the frozen water covering them from head to toe. As they tumbled all the way down into a heap of entangled limbs and crumpled clothing, Lucy grunted as she landed flat onto her back, Gray sprawled on top of her.

_Great._

The blonde gritted her teeth and shut her eyes as she felt something jab into her neck and huffed at the male's body weight. "Shit-Gray! Y-You're heavy!"

The Ice Wizard lifted his face off from the ground and shook his snow-covered head,spitting out a mouthful of it making Lucy cringe.

"Ugh.."

"_Ew._"

"Shut up." he mumbled, smirking down playfully at the tawny woman beneath him making her laugh.

Lucy then grunted and moaned out, "_Get ooofff!_ Your fat-ass is _crushing_ me!" she squeaked, shifting her legs uncomfortably as his toned left one was jabbed in between them. "_Uhf-!_"

Chuckling,Gray shifted but stopped as his breathe got hitched up in his throat.

Sniffling,the blonde moved her arms but froze as she noticed the raven-haired man staring down at her with such a pensive look crossing his face.

Royal blue hues clashed with hazel brown.

Flaxen bangs framed her heart-shaped face while the rest of her tresses were sprawled around her head like a halo made of rich gold. The maiden's lips were slightly parted,her porcelain skin blemished with bashful shades of red, eyes expressively swirling with mixed emotions that fed his curiosity.

One word...

Only one word out of a billion could describe the sight before him...

_'Beautiful...'_

"Gray...?"

Hearing his name tumble out of the young woman's lips, Gray's _damned_ heart began to beat against his chest at a heart rate of an exotic hummingbird's.

Lucy's eyelids lowered as he continued to be mute and openly gaze into the gates of her soul.

She peeked up at him through her long,curling eyelashes that shadowed her cheekbones, returning the deep visual engagement.

She was_ absolutely _breath-taking.

Gray swallowed and gasped a little as she moved her hand up towards his tousled bangs, brushing them back revealing his forehead and thin scar. The blonde gulped as blood began to pump rapidly within and rush up her neck and face,an adrenaline coursing through her body.

For some reason,the Ice Mage immediately appeared even sexier then he always was.

Also to note that he was bare from the waist up.

'Damn him and his s-stripping habits..' Lucy thought, mentally breaking down as she tentatively sifted her fingers through his obsidian locks.

The texture of the tousled hair surprised her for it was the opposite of what it appeared to be like.

Spiky yet _soft._

Lucy suddenly felt Gray's large,cold and calloused hand envelope her petite one. He brought it up to his face,tenderly nuzzling it with his cheek, nose then lips and placed a soft peck on the back of her palm,both of their breathes noticeably being visible in the freezing night air.

Lucy's lips quivered in embarrassment and nervousness as he began to kiss her knuckles, one by one...

Taking his _sweet, little _time.

Never breaking eye contact.

The blonde couldn't help but shudder in delight at the warmth emitting from his lips.

His soft,_warm_ lips...

Watching him place his last lingering kiss on her smallest knuckle,Gray tightened his hold and continued to stare down at her lovingly,"_Lucy..._" he heaved, lowering her hand down onto the slushy ground beside her head.

The said woman just kept her gaze with his, never breaking it as that same damn familiar feeling began to swirl in the pit of her stomach.

'T-That feeling again...'

That same,unknown feeling that only surfaced whenever her teammate was around..

Caging her head between his toned,bare arms Gray began to slowly lower his head.

Both of their faces equally flushed due to the proximity.

Well,for Lucy it was from the sub-zero temperature as well.

Gulping, she slightly shuddered as his hot breathe fanned against her face. She gradually relaxed as he nuzzled her cold cheeks with his nose and lips once more,her breathing jaggedly increasing along with her heart rate.

Gray continued his ministrations,bringing his hand up to her face,brushing away her fringes. He licked his lips and he glanced down at her sumptuous ones then back at her hooded eyes. The blonde felt another shiver run down her spine as the handsome Mage's intensive stare never eased.

'He is ..he is just simply looking at me yet...'

How could he make her feel so flustered and overwhelmed just by his eyes?!

Gray soon let himself do what he thought was natural. He slowly slid his hand from her hip up to her waist and clasped down onto the flattering feature,continuing to place disbelievingly chaste

kisses along her face.

Lucy's breath hitched up in her throat once more as he placed a small one just at the corner of her mouth.

He was so close.

So _tantalizingly_ close that it clawed her _within_.

"G-Gray.." she hoarsely called out,her self-consciousness beginning to surface.

As if a thread snapped apart in his mind,the said wizard stopped then clenched his teeth.

'_Stupid_.' The half-naked wizard thought.

Pulling away with a sheepish expression and an ashamed frown, Gray sat up and covered his eyes,pinching the bridge of his nose.

Where was he _going _with that anyways?!

'I just completely.._. m-molested her!'_ he thought,inhaling and exhaling deeply to keep his composure. 'Mavis,I bet she's so grossed out-_shit_.'

He just want to go curl up and die in a hole.

Never wanting to face her again from the utter embarrassment.

His neck began to prickle up with searing hotness as he felt her eyes on him.

"Gray?" she chimed,sitting up on her elbows.

The said man just stood up and shook his head. "S-Sorry! I didn't... I wasn't thinking..." he strained out,his eyes narrowing down onto a random spot in the snow."I just..."

Lucy watched as Gray continued to sputter out and stumble along his words of speech making her forcibly hold in a giggle.

It was rare to see the cool,suave Ice-Make Mage loose his well- cool!

After hearing a few minutes of his rambling,the tawny girl finally sat up on her knees and grabbed him by his necklace, tugging him down to her level.

The raven-haired wizard was completely caught off guard as he stumbled onto his knees,slightly choking due to her tugging."_O-Oi!_" he began,hands landing into the deep layer of snow.

Lucy held a bashful expression, her breath fanning upon his awaiting lips, "_Don't apologize_.." she mumbled with a soft smile,Gray staring at her in awe.

Both of their eyelids began to lower as the gap continued to decrease between them, the Celestial Mage continuing to pull him towards her by his signature accessory.

Gray regardless continued to lean forth and inhaled her irreplaceable redolent of vanilla and spices. His long,skillful fingers curled into the ground as he tilted his head to the right,closing his eyes as their lips brushed against one another.

Just by that small touch, Lucy suddenly felt sparks course through her body. Tightening her grip, she slowly brought her other hand up towards his face and saw him slightly struggle to complete what they've started.

Feeling impatience bubble within her,Lucy's heart started to drum hard as ever as she leaned-not even a full inch-towards him on impulse, finally kissing him fully on the lips.

The Ice Wizard's eyes fluttered upwards but slowly drooped as he melted right into her.

It was as if the hands of time halted right when their lips massaged against one another in tune, the taste of his wintergreen mixing with her peppermint...

The taste of Christmas Eve.

Humming into the kiss, Gray brought his hands from the solid ground and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her slim,curvaceous frame into his muscular one. In response,Lucy wound her slender arms around his neck, their chests pressing together letting them feel one another's heart beat as _one_ in mellifluous harmony.

Gray let out a small moan as the woman's fingers threaded within his noir locks, lightly tugging onto them as their kiss deepened. He scooped her up from the ground and propped her on top of his lap, the blonde letting out a small giggle as they never broke their kiss.

Lucy exhaled through her nose, pressing herself further into him,_wanting_ this moment to be engraved in her memories..._ forever._

She honestly felt dizzy, as if she was lost in endless space with him being her only life-line. Her hands drifted downwards to his bare shoulders, her nails grazing his taut skin causing a delighted groan to emit from his lips. The tawny mage smiled into their passionate exchange, the male mirroring hers the best he could.

Pulling away,the two FairyTail members took in deep, greedy breathes of air and pressed their dampened foreheads together.

Lucy gripped onto his forearm to steady herself, her mind fuzzy and body slightly shaking from what just happened. She sat comfortably in his lap,dark shades of flaming red and pink staining her cheeks.

"W-Wow..."

Hearing her breathless response, Gray gave a small,nervous smile as they both began laughing sheepishly together. The two sat there in comfortable silence, snow flurries floating down lissomely around them.

It was a magical moment.

Corny, _yes_, but no other word could really describe it.

"W-Was that... your first?"

Lucy looked down shyly and mumbled,"Y-Yeah..."

"O-Oh..." he replied,scratching his cheek as he began to panic.

Here comes the pressure..

Perking her head back up, Lucy smiled cheerfully and hugged him. "_And it was wonderful!_"

Eyes widening at her response,Gray gave a cute,shy smile as she placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "W-Well, that was technically my first real kiss _too._" he admitted.

"Really?" she verbalized,tilting her head.

The dark-blue eyed man nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

Both wizards had steam coming off of their heated faces and out their ears.

Sharing the same expression,Gray and Lucy shared another sheepishly-filled fit of laughter but soon shared rather relaxed smiles. The Celestial Mage was about to say something until she turned around,remembering the reason why they ended up in this mess the first place.

Crawling off,Lucy went to the spot where she landed and dug into the uninviting layer of snow and clutched onto the object that stabbed her in the back previously.

"I knew it!" she huffed,stumbling up on her two feet.

Blinking,Gray stood up as well and watched her walk over to him. He looked down at the jewel in her hand then gawked. "Whoa-already?"

Lucy giggled and handed it back to him. "Yeah,I think I landed on it earlier.." she said,giving a sheepish smile.

Chuckling the raven-haired gazed down at the palm-sized rock then back at the still flushed woman and tilted his head. "You know why this is so important to me,Lucy?"

She noted the soft,serious tone tainting his voice and rose a thinly-trimmed brow,"Because...it's your ...err, _talisman?_"

The Ice Wizard just smiled and clasped her hands together within his, placing the valuable item into her petite ones.

"It's because this is my only memento I have from our first job together." he clarified, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "My only memento of _you..._"

The bombshell could not help but grin goofily at his reply, feeling all tingly and special inside. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes with a warm smile now gracing upon her fine features.

She knew why only that feeling of kindling warmth appeared whenever she was in _his _presence.

And so did he.

Lucy let out an adorable giggle then clutched the jewel tightly, their hands clasping over it together.

"I see..." she replied,beaming her radiant smile up at him. "Then lets go on more adventures, _together._"

Hearing this, Gray's heart fluttered involuntarily as she interlaced her small,slender fingers with his long ones.

He felt immense happiness envelope his soul.

Nodding,the raven-haired individual pulled her into another sweet kiss and moved back to gaze back into her gorgeous hues,

"I _can't_ wait..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading!~<strong>_


	3. Measly Pest!

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day <strong>**3: Fear**_

As the halcyon sun rose above the horizon,birds began to chirp their melodious tune mellifluously. Emerald green grass emitting a lovely petrichor scent after a night of heavy rainfall,and morning runners getting their daily exercise of the day. Clouds drifted away from the fiery ball of shining energy,letting the rays efface any darkness off the surface of Earthland.

Stirring around,Lucy moaned and scrunched her nose as she felt the persistent rays of the sun bleed through the view above her bed and the other two views on each wall spear through her eyelids. Taking in a long inhale,she attempted to evade them by flipping onto the other side-which did nothing really-,curling up into a ball in the process. She snuggled deeper into the warmth supplied from the thick blankets and hummed happily, rubbing her cheek against the silky smooth pillow.

After a few moments Lucy grunted and stretched her body out awkwardly, yawning out and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around,blinking a few times to adjust her vision.

Satisfied,the tawny-haired female slung her feet over the bed and made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

After doing her morning facial routine, Lucy untied her hair and began combing the golden tresses free of tangles. She sighed,taking the ball of hair and tossing it into the little bin. She sifted her fingers through her locks then gazed at her reflection. She smoothed out her dark blue camisole and adjusted her light blue boy shorts and made her way to the kitchen,thinking what she was going to make.

That until there was a knock on the door.

Perking her head out of the fridge,the Celestial Mage pouted and closed the fridge. "_Damnit. _To think I was going to have a nice,quiet and peaceful morning for _once._" she muttered to herself,making her way over while blowing her bangs out of her face.

Unlocking her door,Lucy pulled it back completely and was met with a scratched up yet bandaged up,shirtless Ice Mage.

"Gray?" Lucy began,raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing here so early? Why are you so bandaged up?!" she asked in concern,yet it wasn't odd to see the male in bandages.

"Good morning to you too." he greeted sarcastically,walking past her.

Rolling her eyes,the blonde closed the door behind her and turned to face him. "Did you just come back from your job?"

"Uh,yeah. I took a night train and I just got back not so long ago, and I was passing by." Gray said,sitting down on her couch and tossing his bag aside. He groaned and sank into the cushions, closing his eyes. "Did you make breakfast already?_ I'm starving!_"

Glaring at him,Lucy crossed her arms and made her way to the kitchen. "No, I just recently woke up now."

Smirking at the ting of annoyance in her voice,the dark-haired magic-user opened his eyes and sat up. "Ah I see,you were looking forward to some 'me time' this morning and I completely tarnished it eh?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes and closed them,beginning to make some espresso. "_Mooah!_ When you put it that way it makes me sound selfish." she mumbled,lowering her eyelids. "But putting it vaguely,yeah. I've barely had anytime to myself because of all the missions we've been requested to take on."

"Yeah.." Gray yawned,stretching his arms out and cracking his neck and back. "It gets overwhelming but you begin to get used to it."

"Surprisingly..." Lucy mumbled,pouring ground coffee into the filter. Filled up two-thirds with water,the blonde flicked the coffee brewer on and sighed. "Alright do you want the usual? The scrambled eggs and bacon with blueberry waffles or do you wan-_AAAAAAAAAH!_"

Jolting up at the high-pitched scream,Gray whipped his head to the kitchen doorway. "_Lucy!_" he stood up in a millisecond and rushed towards the other room.

Getting into fighting stance,Gray growled. "_Ice Make-!_"

"_Kill it! Kill it! Kill iiiiiiit!_" the blonde Mage screeched, rushing over and hiding behind the raven-haired male.

"What-?" Gray asked,confused as he straightened his posture and watch her point.

"T-That! That thing! _Ew ew ew ewww! Uhhhh!_ _Kill it!_" she pleaded,clinging onto his shoulders.

Lining up with her gaze,the male wizard's eyelids lowered,unimpressed.

Was she serious now?

"Seriously Lucy?"

"I AM-NOW KILL IT._ PLEASE_."

Turning around to face her in bewilderment,Gray just chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Lucy Heartfillia,you've fought monsters, beasts, traveled and camped out in the_ most _poor conditions ever and you are telling me you cannot kill a simple..._ cockroach?_"

"Ewww! Even the name!" she shuddered,feeling goosebumps erupt upon her porcelain skin.

"Ughugh!"

Dark blue eyes fixated on the scurrying pest as it darted along the small square area of her kitchen, soon settling itself by the trash bin.

He sighed, "It's just a roach Lucy-"

"I-I don't care just please-_kill it!_" the said woman insisted,walking away and covering her face. "O-Or put it outside just get it out of here!"

Gray laughed in amusement and shook his head. "It is just a bug!" he reassured,walking over and dropping a small ice cage around it making it jump and look around in curiosity.

He wasn't fond of killing things,even if they were pests.

Picking it up by the handle,Gray walked over to the Celestial Spirit Wizard glued by the doorway and rolled his eyes. "See? He's harmless." he reassured,holding up the cage making her squeal and shake her head. "No need to be afraid of it...or him err..her?"

"_Ew-! _Mavis-_please _Gray! J-Just get it out of here!" she pleaded,rushing past him back into the kitchen.

The Ice Mage just could not believe it yet... at the same time he _could._

Lucy sure could be a barbarian at times,but still had her girly side that enjoyed dressing up and such.

To think that with everything she's been through,the brown-eyed miss would not be afraid of a little thing such as a common house _pest._

She is sure full of surprises.

Gray walked towards her ajar window and let the roach out, tossing it down nonchalantly.

Not like it would _die_ from the two-story fall.

Discarding the cage, the Ice Wizard looked over his shoulder to see the flushed woman standing a few feet away with a pan within her grasp.

"T-Thanks.." Lucy mumbled sheepishly,pushing back a lock of hair behind her ear as he walked towards her.

"Anytime,but ..I have to ask," the bandaged man started,chuckling as he placed a hand on his narrow hip,"are you seriously scared of that after everything else you've seen _so far_?"

"Hey!" she pouted,looking up at him with flickering honey brown hues. "Don't judge me!"

"Well-I just did!" he teased,ruffling her hair much to her dismay.

Groaning,Lucy swatted his hand away and fixed her bangs then cracked a smile. She twirled the pan in her petite hands then got onto her tip-toes,placing a sweet kiss on the male's cheek.

Gray at first was confused,thinking she was going to swat him with the pan but received the complete opposite. His cool angular cheeks went aflame,a nice perky shade of pink tainting them flatteringly.

"Anyways, thanks again!" Lucy repeated as she scurried on back to the kitchen.

Slowly bringing his hand up to the same exact place her incredibly soft,warm lips were, then a small smirk graced upon his handsome features.

"Maybe I should be around more often if that's what I receive after getting rid of a _measly house pest_."

"Oi! D-Don't get an airhead! *_Baka!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading!~<strong>

_***Baka= Idiot**_


	4. Absences Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FairyTail**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Day 3- Separation and Re-connection<strong>_

Gray Fullbuster hopped off the night train to Magnolia, currently returning from his two-year S-class mission down in Enca.

Shoving his hands into his pockets,the individual walked out of the station then stood under the full moon,inhaling and exhaling the town's air.

'I'm home...' he thought, a small smile gracing upon his thin lips, '_Finally._'

Casting his gaze forth,Gray walked down the same old cobblestones and in-took the night scenery of the convivial town. Comfort and relief washed over his body in felicity, the feeling and smell of familiarity enveloping him.

'Wow,' the Ice Mage thought, closing his eyes as the bag slung around his shoulder swayed with every step he took. 'I can't believe I'm finally _fucking_ back.'

Gray chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck,passing by a few stores. He wanted to go pass by the guild first, but decided it was too late and decided to pay a visit to his beloved instead.

Yes, _his _beloved.

Smiling,the man felt his hands to become clammy at the thought of seeing her once more.

He was excited yet nervous,

Stopping at a local flower shop on his way,he gazed at the numerous assortments then settled his gaze upon a portly,cheerful woman fixing up an arrangement.

"Hello! Welcome to Fiore Flowers, how may I help you young man?

Gray felt a smile grace upon his face at the offer,an idea officially being done.

"Hi,I'd like a two-dozens of red roses please?"

* * *

><p>Strolling down Strawberry Street,the Ice Mage made his way to the apartment house and saw the LandLord of the property outside taking a smoke. Surprised,Gray stopped in front of the double doors and gave her a smile.<p>

"LandLady."

The elder woman looked over at the individual and huffed, "Why if it isn't more of you rambunctious wizards..."

Gray chuckled and adjusted the large bouquet of roses in his arms. "Nice moon tonight huh?"

The Land Lady just smiled and returned her gaze forth,exhaling swirls of smoke through her nostrils. "Sure is." she agreed,looking back at the S-class Mage. "Good to see you in one piece boy, now go on up." she gestured with her head."Don't keep that poor girl waiting."

The dark-hued male nodded,bidding farewell as he rather giddily rushed up the steps causing the purple-haired woman to chuckle.

"Young love.."

Taking in deep breathes,the FairyTail wizard made his way to the familiar door then felt his face soften.

'Finally... I can hold her in my arms after so long.' he thought longingly,rolling his lips in tightly.

Gray exhaled and knocked on the door,shifting around as his hand itched to take off his clothing as somersaults began to roll in his stomach.

After so long,he hoped she was still the same bubbly tawny-haired miss he left reluctantly two years ago. His heart began to hammer against his chest as apprehension washed over him.

Questions began to buzz through his mind.

'How would she look like after five years? Would she remember him? Did she get fat? Is she a druggie now? Did she change completely? Finally settled down and got married and had beautiful children of her own with a better man? What if she forgot about me already? What if her feelings died out for me after all this time? What if she thought I was dead and lost faith in me-!?

'_Get a fucking grip on yourself man!_ She would never do that to me... we made a promise.' Gray thought back stubbornly,closing his eyes. 'She made a _Celestial Mage's promise_, she would never break one of those. _Ever._'

Clutching tightly to the large bouquet of luscious roses, Gray knocked on the smooth wooden door once more after his mild mental breakdown,sweat beading down his temple and forehead.

'Whatever happens, happens.'

Few moments later,the lean yet muscular male shifted on his feet then froze as he heard an appealing voice chiming from behind the wooden barrier.

"Who could that be at such a late hour?"

After a few clicks and the undoing of locks,Gray wiped his sweaty forehead as the door creaked slowly before him.

'Crap crap crap! M-Maybe I should've came later?' he backpedaled,eyes darting around for an escape route. '_Shit_!'

Before the self-conscious man could make a break for it, the door was pulled wide open in a millisecond. Whipping his head forth, Gray's jaw dropped immediately at the sight before him.

One word.

_'Beautiful...'_

There-standing in only a silk pink robe-with a comb in one hand and a blow drier in the other- was his girlfriend...

_Lucy-Fucking-Heartfillia._

It was as if the angels shined down their heavenly light on his beloved. Her golden hair was a shade darker, wet and plastered against her long,elegant neck. Bangs framed the blemish-free, heart-shaped face the S-class Wizard possessed flawlessly, and those same,_sweet _honey-brown doe hues that gleamed with a vibrant luminosity. Trailing down more, her bust was beautiful as ever as well her waist-petite. Her luscious hips were outlined voluptuously by the thin robe,long,toned legs and creamy thighs were displayed due to the length of the robe and looked_ fascinating _as ever.

Royal blue hues gazed upon her in awe,extolling the tremendous beauty the cynosure before him obtained. The raven-haired man just gawked at her openly as she straightened her posture,her cheeks coated with the most adorable pink blush he has ever seen.

He could not believe it.

"_Lu... Lucy?_" Gray strained out,watching the items plummet onto the ground.

The young woman brought her hands up to her mouth, her eyes beginning to well-up in salty tears. She felt the efflorescence of relief and immense happiness burst in her heart as she saw her boyfriend before her looking... fine as ever!

Over the years he had filled out well. The Ice Mage's hair had grown longer yet kept its same messy,spiky look. Obsidian locks shadowed over his alluring midnight-blue eyes and cover only partially of his forehead. His biceps stretched and displayed themselves well under his tight long-sleeved outfit,his broad chest hard to miss. He had that same set strong-jawed structured, well-defined facial features and the mixture of the dim-lit hallway lamps and shade really brought out his contours. He possessed a more beautifully ripped and sculpted torso and she knew without seeing him bare that he was still all muscle underneath.

There was not one inch of fat on the man.

The Celestial Mage's heart drummed against her chest as her significant other stood there with that damn signature smirk that could make any girl faint.

"It's good to see you again,_ Lucy._" Gray spoke softly,spreading his arms open awaiting for an embrace.

Shaking her head,Lucy bulldozed herself into the man and literally started to wail,

"_GRAAAAAAAY!_"

Loosing his balance,the man laughed and fell backwards onto the wooden floor. The bouquet of flowers sent flying out of his hands. "_Whoa-!_"

"Oh Gray! It's you! _It's really you!_" Lucy chanted, cupping his face then wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly as tears poured down her flushed cheeks. "Oh Mavis.." she breathed out shakily,shivering. "_O-Ohh .._"

Blushing,Gray smiled and wrapped his arms around the bodacious blonde and closed his eyes. "Yeah, it's me Lu...it's me..."

The young woman sobbed and tightened her arms around the dark-eyed male. "I...I-I...missed you..." she sputtered out,hiccuping as her lips quivered. "Oh my.. _augh!_.."

"I did too..." Gray hummed,patting and rubbing her back in comfort as he held her tighter. "_Oh Mavis you have no idea..._" he mumbled into her hair,restraining tears to spill as he felt her body and shoulders shake rather violently.

Lucy hiccuped and continued to sob,clinging onto him like gum at the bottom of a shoe. She pulled away then placed a kiss on her love's lips,both inhaling through their nostrils for a brief moment. They smiled against one another's mouth, a small laugh escaping from them both.

"I-It..i-it is y-ou!" she croaked out,sobbing loudly once more as she covered her face. "Y-You are here! You are _really _he-here!"

Lucy fell into his chest causing the man chuckle and sniffle lightly,holding her as if she was a precious little doll.

The S-Class Mage's heart felt completely content with his girl in his arms once more.

He longed for this moment.

_They both did._

Lucy sniffled and eventually pulled away, rubbing her puffy eyes. Gray gazed at her sad,tear-stained face then sat up with his arms looped around her waist.

"Oh come on love, I didn't want to see you again with a sad expression after two years of not seeing that smile of yours.." he coaxed making Lucy giggle softly and give him a benevolent one.

"T-This one?"

Gray furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, _the Lucy smile. _The one you only give to _me.._" he mumbled, kissing her nose.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde laughed and a vibrant one graced upon her features,beaming with radiance.

"Ah-! There it is!" the obsidian-haired man cheered,poking the woman's cheeks.

Swatting his hands away, Lucy laughed and shook her head as the two exchanged glances. Sniffling,tears continued to overflow from her sockets and she hugged him tightly once more. She sifted her fingers through his noir locks and closed her eyes,feeling utter happiness to see him alive.

"Y-You're ok...I knew you were ok!" The bombshell sputtered out,breathing heavily as she pulled away to cup his face."I-I had faith in you!"

The raven-haired mage just smiled and leaned against her petite hand,rubbing his face into it and interlocking his hand with her other,bringing it up and kissing her knuckles. Lucy blushed and squeezed her hand tightly around his larger one.

Warmth swelled and blossomed in his chest as she gazed at him with such..such...

_Deep,genuine love._

"Of course you did.." Gray whispered,wiping away her tears as she hiccuped and sputtered. He chuckled and rubbed her in comfort. "now now, if you keep crying you're going to make me cry.."

"I hope you do!"

The S-Class Wizard laughed at her reply and hugged her even tighter. "I guess it is true..."

Clutching onto his shirt,The brown-eyed woman mumbled into his chest. "What is?"

Lucy then felt his cold,calloused finger tilt her chin up. She blinked a few tears away then soon felt soft,moist lips pressing against hers.

Gray smiled into the kiss then pulled away, gazing down at her lovingly with hooded eyes,

"Absences _do_ make the heart grown fonder."

Eyes widening at his comment,Lucy just gave him a large smile as they both shared a laugh. Their noses nuzzled and brushed together,their lips soon following. The blonde hummed dulcetly and wound her arms around his neck, engaging within the passionate kiss.

She felt extremely delighted.

As if a large weight was carried off her chest after bearing it for _sooo_ long.

Gray exhaled through his nose,both pulling away for a breathe of air then continuing their affectionate ministrations.

Her lips were soft and sumptuous, opulent and plump making them absolutely desirable. He threaded his fingers through her damp sunshine locks,pulling the Celestial Mage against him-wanting to feel her body flushed against his once more.

'Mavis, _yes._' Gray thought with lassitude.

As they languidly made out towards a french kiss,their hands danced and roamed each other's anatomy. Sighing,Lucy caressed the back of his head as he began to sensually kiss and suck along her neck rather aggressively making her shiver.

"Oh Gray.." The S-Class Mage breathed out,closing her eyes as she felt him trail kisses down further."I-I missed you too but..you gotta.."

Gray stopped then looked up with a teasing smirk. "Keep going?"

The woman's flushed completely red at his suggestion making him laugh."_H-Hey!_"

"Kidding, Lucy!" he reassured, placing one last kiss at her collarbone then returning her gaze.

Both sharing one more sweet kiss,the two magic-users embarked themselves into a long,tight embrace.

'He feels so warm...' she thought,then smelled that same cool,_ striking _scent of wintergreen, '...and _still_ smells the same..'

Gray closed his eyes and continued to hold her,burrowing his face into her neck. He inhaled her lavishing redolent,suddenly the last of his pesky nerves and stress being effaced.

"Welcome home.." Lucy mumbled,closing her eyes once more as they continued to sit there in each other's arms, "_Gray._"

"Yeah.." The S-Class Wizard replied with a soft and relieved sigh,placing a loving kiss on the top of her head,

"I'm home, _Lucy._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>All those good GrayLu feels!~ Haha! I hope you all enjoyed it and are enjoying these prompts so far! They were fun to do!<strong>_


	5. Cupcakes and Flour-Bombs!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own FairyTail.**

**A/N: I DO apologize if it is a tad bit of OOC, it was just a one-shot for this week ^_^ shoot me. XD**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day 5: Fairy Dust<strong>_

It was a bright and sunny early afternoon. The sun was brimming brightly with its radiant rays that speared throughout the sky, effacing any darkness upon Fiore. The heavens were exposed without one cloud covering up their purity, showing off its natural beauty. Markets were crowded and stocked up with fresh goods. Pugnacious children running along the riversides,having grass stains along their pants much to their mother's dismay.

It was peaceful.

Unlike Fiore's number one guild, Fairy Tail.

Like always,the upbeat guild was loud and rambunctious as ever. Beer sailing through the air along with chairs,tables and food. Playful brawls here and there. Eruptions of laughter and cheering echoing through the mess hall. Besides the mayhem, it was the same old FairyTail everyone knew and love.

Suddenly, the guild doors were busted open.

"WE'RE BACK ALIVE!" Natsu hollered,fist pumping.

"Surprisingly." Gray added,rolling his eyes.

"Aye!" Happy chimed.

Their guild mates laughed and greeted the pink-haired man and his team back from their three-day mission down in Bosco.

"Ah,it is nice to be back." Erza said,exhaling and striding towards the bar to order her regular slice of strawberry shortcake.

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms upwards,letting out a satisfied groan. "Another job well done." she said,smiling.

"Says the monster herself." Natsu muttered making Gray nod and chuckle.

"HEY! I heard that!" the tawny-haired mage huffed, crossing her arms. "And who are_ you_ calling a monster?! _Narcissist!_"

"Hey!" Natsu said,pointing at her. "It's not nice to spout complicated and mean words at people!"

Gray face-palmed as Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"_Idiot._" they both muttered under their breathes.

"You basically tore those bandits apart with your whip!" the rosy-haired slayer began,crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "You were getting too into it."

"Agreed." the Ice Mage said,giving Lucy a knowing smile. "You showed no mercy."

"T-That's because they stole my precious friends!" she fumed,patting her keys. "I wasn't going down without a fight!"

"But was it necessary to stomp through town and basically traumatize them with your sadistic, barbaric side?" Natsu recalled teasingly,smirking at how revved up the blonde was.

"And basically hike up a mountain?" Gray added.

"My Celestial Spirits mean the world to me!" Lucy humphed,crossing her arms beneath her bust. "I'd do anything for them!"

"Oh we know," the raven-haired male said,smirking down at the brown-eyed woman. "we just didn't know you were _more_ barbaric than we thought."

Natsu bursted out laughing as Lucy began to pummel the Ice Mage's chest in a playful manner.

Mira looked over from the kitchen appliance that was blending raw strawberries and smiled at the three,giggling at how they were just flatly teasing the Celestial Mage.

It was adorable.

Hearing the familiar footsteps making their way,Mira twirled around and poured the freshly made strawberry smoothie into a glass and placed it before the bubbly miss.

"Welcome back! I see you all had a blast with those rogue bandits?" she inquire,placing the glass blending container back on its rightful post.

Lucy mumbled,thanking her for the drink and took a good sip. She hummed in delight then detached her mouth from the straw, looking up at the white-haired maiden.

"Ah that hit the spot!" she said happily making Mirajane giggle. "And-yeah I guess you can say."

The barmaid giggled as well and watched as Gray walked over and smiled brightly. "Welcome back! What would you like?"

"Hey Mira, just a glass of water please." he ordered, sliding into the seat next to the blonde.

"Coming right up!"

Watching the Take Over Mage fill up a glass of the clear liquid and place it before him, Gray thanked her and drank while looking over at the colorful pink beverage his comrade was consuming then blinked.

'That drink does look like what Lucy would get.' he thought, tilting his head. 'I wonder...'

"Hey,Lucy?" he cleared his throat,setting his half-drunken glass down.

"Mh?" she hummed, looking over while swallowing.

"Is that strawberry?"

The curvaceous miss nodded, setting it down on the counter-top. "Yup! A strawberry smoothie. I usually order this because it tastes _sooo_ good! And there are little bits of strawberry in it too!"

Gray hummed,rubbing his chin.

"Wanna try some?" Lucy asked cheerfully, moving the drink over towards him.

Shrugging, Gray took the straw within his slender fingers and took a small sip. He pulled away, smacking his lips and chewing slightly on the juicy bits of the flower fruit.

Fruity.

He hummed at the taste then took another sip making Lucy giggle,"Like it?"

"To be honest I do, I'm not much of a _fruit_ guy but.. that was pretty good." he said, surprised himself.

The two shared a laugh, light pink dusting along their cheekbones.

Before Lucy could reply, the two heard a loud squeal and glass shattering behind the counter making them whip their heads over to only see a _still-squealing_ Mira.

"M-Mirajane! Are you okay!?" Lucy asked worriedly .

"What happened?" Gray asked,looking at the smiling barmaid oddly.

Giggling,the white-haired beauty quickly fanned her hand in the air. "O-Oops! Haha, don't mind me! P-Please, continue!" she insisted,giggling uncontrollably as she rushed back into the kitchen leaving the duo dumbfounded.

Furrowing her eyebrows,the blonde bombshell wondered what caused the white-haired woman to act so eccentric until she felt something tug at her skirt.

"_Eh?!_" Lucy made out,looking down to only meet big, innocent eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy!" chanted the young child as she continued to tug on her article of clothing.

Smiling widely,the said young woman laughed and patted the child's head. "Ah! Asuka-chan! You're here today!"

"Heheee!" she giggled,hugging the female's toned,bare legs. "I missed you!"

"Aww, I did too!" Lucy squealed, scooping her up into a loving hug making the little female gunslinger squeal in delight.

Gray smiled at the sweet, little reunion then looked around. "Where's Bisca and Alzack?"

Perking her head up, Asuka sat in Lucy's lap and answered the dark-haired man's question, "Mommy and Daddy are on a date!" she giggle mischievously behind her dainty hands.

"Date?" Gray and Lucy asked in unison.

"Mh!"

"More like a day off!" piped up Kinana who was returning with empty mugs and plates. "We offered to watch little Asuka here so they can have some time for themselves, you know how little kids are!"

"Ooooh! That was nice.." Lucy said,nodding. "Well, they deserve it!"

"I guess." Gray shrugged,crossing his arms.

Smiling, Asuka plopped her small hands onto the counter and started chanting."_Auntie Miraaaa~_! Auntie Mira! Auntie Mira!"

Lucy and Gray exchanged looks and chuckled at the little girl's actions.

Soon enough, the said blue-hued woman popped up wearing an apron with flour dusting her hands and cheeks.

"Yes deary?" she chimed, smiling at the dark-green haired girl.

"Can we bake pretty cupcakes? With sparkly fairy dust!"

Mirajane clasped her hands up to her chest and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Asuka, I can't today. I'm a little bit busy now, maybe some of the other girls can?"

"Ok," Asuka said, looking back to the hazel-brown eyed mage she was sitting on top of. "Can you make pretty cupcakes with me Lucy?"

Squealing at the irresistible adorableness, Lucy squeezed the cowboy hat-wearing kid once more. "Oooh! Of course Asuka-chan! Anything for you!"

Giggling,Asuka jumped off her lap. "Then lets go, go, go!"

Mira smiled at her enthusiasm then looked over at Lucy. "Are you going to use the kitchen here or at your house?"

The blonde hummed, pondering for a moment, "I _do_ have the ingredients at my place... and you seem busy in the kitchen too, I wouldn't want to be in your way." Lucy admitted sheepishly.

The Take Over Mage giggled and nodded, twirling around and making her way back into the kitchen. "Alright,let me just go get the 'fairy dust'!"

Cheering, Asuka bounced up and down excitedly. "Yay! Lucy's home! Lucy's home!"

Gray chuckled at the bright offspring and watched the two interact, settling his gaze onto the cheerful young woman once more. He always enjoyed Lucy's company, she was one of the _very _few people who did not get on his nerves, and he appreciated it too.

Too bad she was going to leave with Asuka.

Groaning slightly, Gray rested his head against his hand and drank more of his water.

Forever resting bitch-face: _Activated._

Coming back with a little glass bottle filled with glittery pinkish-purple powder, Mira handed it to Lucy and winked. "Its crystallized sugar you add onto the cupcakes after frosting them! She likes it because she thinks it looks like fairy dust!"

Lucy laughed and looked at the substance. "Aww.. wow it _does_ look like it.." she hummed,tilting it within her petite hands. "It's so shimmery and sparkly.."

"Mh! Have fun you two! Oh and I'll tell Alzack and Bisca to pass by your place afterwards!"

Nodding,the Celestial Spirit Mage stood up and brushed off the invisible dust from her skirt. "Alright! Lets go bake some cupcakes Asuka-chan!"

No reply.

Taken aback,the blonde turned around and faced the daughter of the two married FairyTail Mages.

"Asuka-chan?"

The said little girl stood there quietly, staring up openly at Gray's figure. Pouting, she tugged onto the raven-haired man's pants to gain his attention.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned his head around and looked down at her. "Mh?"

"Why are you so grumpy now?"

Holding in a giggle, Lucy covered her mouth and cleared her throat.

The Ice Mage was taken aback at her question. Turning his body fully towards her, Gray's passive -forced-smile soon grew into an uneasy one as the child's gaze began to bore into his.

'Kids these days...' Gray thought with sweat beading down his temple. 'And her stare... _creepy._'

"I'm not grumpy."

"Yes you are! This is you!" she began,attempting to mimic his face making Lucy and Mira burst out laughing and Gray to flush slightly.

"_I-I don't look like that!_"

"_Liar liar, wand on fire!_"

Mirajane shook her head and smiled, watching the older male and the stubborn child lightly argue back and enough, a light-bulb went off in her head.

The idea-or in her terms-_assumption_-she had in mind was perfect.

'Time to spark things up!'

"Well Asuka," Mira sighed out loudly catching the trio's attention,"it's because _you_ are taking _his _Lucy away!"

Asuka tilted her head. "Lucy?"

"H-Hey! _Mirajane_!" Lucy squeaked, blood rushing up her neck and face rapidly, "_Don't s-say things like that!_"

"O-Oi!" Gray started but was cut off with a hand slapping on top his mouth, muffling his words.

Mirajane gave a sweet smile to the oblivious child, digging her nails into Gray's cheek causing the poor man to wince. "Yeah! And when someone takes _his _Lucy away, he gets very, _very_ sad!"

Asuka gasped, slapping her hands onto her face. "Oh no!"

"Oh_ yes!_"

Lucy stood there,absolutely not believing how deceiving Mirajane was at the moment.

'Then again, this _is_ Mira we're talking about... '

Shaking her head, the vivacious Heartfillia woman stepped forth and knelt down to Asuka's height, "L-Let's go Asuka! W-We have cupcakes to make, _neh?!_"

"B-But, what about _grumpy-puss?_"

Gray cringed at the nickname and pinched his temple,hoping it would not stick around for too long. 'Really? Grumpy-puss?'

Mirajane laughed lightly then nudged Gray's arm. "Why don't you goand join them for some baking? I'm sure Lucy can use the extra hand!" she said,winking at the blonde who blushed even harder.

"Mirajaaaaane!"

"Yeaaah!" Asuka cheered,grabbing the raven-haired man's calloused hands. "C'mon, lets go make pretty cupcakes together!"

Stumbling out of his seat,Gray tripped slightly at her surprising force and was dragged out towards the guild doors.

"_O-Oi oi!_ Jeez kid, you have a strong grip!" he grunted, feeling her small nails digging into his wrist.

Watching the retreating figures,Lucy sighed and rubbed her steaming face.

It was going to be a _lonnnng _day.

"Have fun you three!" Mira chimed,smirking slightly. "Especially you two! Try to act just like _Mommy_ and _Daddy_ for little Asuka ok-?"

Lucy looked over at Mirajane with a glare, knowing good and well the TakeOver Mage was enjoying every single _second _of this.

The white-haired woman beamed an innocent smile,clasping her hands together as Lucy made quick strides to catch up with the awaiting duo.

"Ooh! I knew those two were soul mates since the beginning!"

The young Strauss sibling, Lisanna, sweat-dropped at her statement and sighed, "But didn't you try getting her and _Natsu_ together... how-?"

"Well_ that _failed! You saw how awkward it was for her!" she clarified,walking back to the kitchen. "These two have _slightly_ more chemistry anyways, so you just wait and see!"

Lisanna giggled and drifted her gaze back at the doors where the trio was standing,Asuka swinging along Gray's arm while Lucy laughed at the action.

"Hm,they _do _make a nice-looking couple..."

* * *

><p>"Stir! Stir! Stir!"<p>

"Gray! Don't drop the eggs-stop juggling them!"

"I got it! I got it!"

Lucy shook her head and poured in a teaspoon of vanilla essence as Gray cracked the eggs in. He tossed the shells into the trash and watched the woman beat in,mix and stir everything into one big bowl.

"How many cupcakes are we baking again?" Gray asked,looking over her shoulder.

"A batch of twelve!" Lucy replied with a cheerful smile.

"Yay!" Asuka cheered,stirring the bowl with Lucy.

The position they were currently in was utterly adorable in Gray's opinion.

His comrade was standing at the counter,wearing a frilly pink apron with Asuka sitting between the blonde's outstretched arms up on the counter-top. She was snuggled perfectly within Lucy's limbs, her petite hands covered by the blonde's gentle, slender ones.

They both stirred as one, in sync!

The raven-haired male smiled softly at the sight,feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. He did not know why, but watching a person whom was very close to him acting _so motherly._..

It filled his heart with content.

"Hey Gray? Can you get the tray? Asuka and I are almost done stirring."

Hearing the appealing voice, his thoughts derailed abruptly making the dark-eyed man shake his head.

"O-Oh-uh yeah."

Grabbing the metal cupcake/muffin tray, Gray walked back over and placed it down on the counter until an idea popped into mind.

Noticing how distracted the brown-eyed young woman was with Asuka, the Ice Mage reached into the flour bag nearby and scooped a good amount of the powdery substance into his hand.

"Ok! Now!" Lucy started,placing the spoon into one of the other used smaller bowls. "Time to put the liners into the tray! Which colors do you want Asuka? There's pink,purple,polka-dotted, stripped,floral-"

Turning to her left,the Celestial Mage did not get to finish listing her options a her face was abruptly bombarded with flour.

Bursting into a fit of laughter, Gray clutched his gut at the sight of her face and watched the his target stand there in complete awe.

"Bwahahaha! Y-Your face!"

"Hehehe! Flour face! Lucy has a flour face!"

Clenching her hands into fists, Lucy huffed and puffed out the baking ingredient then narrowed her eyes at the hysterical man.

"_Youuuu..._" she growled.

He wiped his invisible tears then saw the brown-eyed beauty reach into the same bag causing his laughter to die out. "Eh?"

Lucy snickered mischievously and scooped up a handful of flour then threw it at the man whom dodged it poorly. Coughing and waving his hands in the air,Gray sneezed then looked down to see himself completely coated and in a cloud of white.

Oh.

_It's on._

Squealing, Asuka took shelter inside a cabinet in order to avoid getting caught up but continued to cheer them on from behind the door.

"Go! Go! Go!"

Laughing,Lucy scoped up more flour and smothered it into his locks as he reached around her for the bag. She squealed and gripped his arm, attempting to restrain the Ice Mage in the process to get any more.

"_NO!_"

Laughing darkly,Gray managed to get some and blew it in her face making her sneeze too.

"Aww, that was adorable." he teased, a wide smirking playing upon his lips.

Flushing various shades of pink, Lucy pouted then grabbed more flour and shoved it into his face. "_Shut up!_"

Yelling out protests, Gray ducked and barely dodged her aims as Asuka squealed and laughed in delight.

"Weee! Hahaha!"

Soon enough,the two wizards began to play tug of war with the bag causing flour to fly everywhere in the kitchen and all over them. Sheer laughter echoed throughout the small apartment until the bag was ripped into two.

Stumbling backwards,Lucy screamed as her momentum back-fired on her sending the mage flying backwards towards the ground.

Crying out for the falling figure,Asuka kicked her feet in the air and flailed her arms, "_Lucy!_"

Squeezing her eyes shut, the Celestial Spirit Mage prepared for the hard landing yet felt herself being yanked back up into a firm,cool and familiar frame. She grunted from the impact and rubbed her nose.

"_Itaaaaai!_"

"You ok there?"

"Yeah." Lucy mumbled,blinking and coming face to face with Gray's bare chest that was hardly being covered by the apron he had strapped on.

Growing hot from the proximity,Lucy moved her head away then felt resistance around her waist. She rose an eyebrow and looked down to find the raven-haired man's hands securely clutching her waist.

His large, calloused hands that held her _ever-so_ tightly with full determination of protection.

Noticing her expression and aflamed cheeks, Gray pulled away rather reluctantly.

"Glad uh...glad you didn't fall." he made out rubbing the back of his head, his cheeks mirroring the woman's before him.

"Y-Yeah yeah.." Lucy mumbled out,clasping her hands behind her. "Me too! Haha!"

They both gave sheepish smiles towards one another,locking gazes for a few lingering seconds until they heard a creak of the cabinet doors opening,revealing an untouched Asuka.

"Hehe! You two are dirty!" she teased,looking around at the flour-covered kitchen.

Cringing at the sight,Lucy sighed and rubbed her face,"This is going to take a long while to clean up."

"No it won't, I'll help you." Gray reassured with a rub on a shoulder, noticing her distraught face.

Hearing his consideration, the brown-eyed mage smiled at him sincerely and patted his hand that rested on her, "Thanks Gray... _you better._"

The Ice Mage chuckled and felt sweat bead down his temples.

Was it odd to feel a major threat behind those kindly-said words?

Getting a good grip on the glass bowl, Lucy lifted it up and began to pour them neatly into each and every smoothed dent obtaining pastel-colored liners.

Asuka happily watched the tawny female pour and slide it into the pre-heated oven. Clapping joyously,the dark green-haired girl reached up for Gray with small,grabby hands.

"Get me down pleaseee!"

Chuckling,the said man scooped her up gently from underneath her arms and placed her down on the ground,letting the girl run around.

"Don't run too fast or you'll get hurt Asuka-chan!"

"Haaaaai!" Asuka said,playing with Plue whom was sucking on lollies.

"_Pun~! Puuuuun~!_"

Huffing,Lucy closed the oven door and settled it to the right temperature. "There! Now we wait for around fifteen to twenty minutes for it to bake."

"Well in the meantime," Gray started,pinching a small amount a flour on her nose making her yell out in annoyance and for him to laugh once more.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Hahaha! Ok I promise that was the last-I promi-I PROMISE THAT WAS THE LAST TIME!" Gray struggled out as she began pelting him with punches,the pitch of his voice going higher and higher after every painful hit. "Ite!"

Giggling, Lucy landed a soft punch onto his chest then stumbled backwards.

"Thanks for helping me and Asuka out with the cupcakes,it was ...err-sweet of you." she managed out,looking up happily. "And fun too! I'm glad you tagged along.."

Gray stared at her as he interpreted her sincere words,flashing a small smile at his teammate. He rubbed her head then let out a laugh as she flung herself around his torso causing blood to rush up his neck and face.

"D-Don't sweat it, I had fun too."

'The most fun I've had in a long time.' the handsome male thought,hugging the vanilla-scented mage back gingerly.

After the cupcakes were done,they decorated the fluffy treat with butter-cream frosting and topped it with Mira's fairy-dust sugar over,the substance glittering with a mystical charisma.

"Wow,they look so pretty!" Asuka and Lucy said in unison,their eyes sparkling with amazement.

Picking up a cupcake,Gray turned it in his hand then nodded. "Lets see if they taste as good as they look."

They all nodded,grabbing one for themselves and took a bite,chewing on the baked good.

...

"_Mmmmmh!_" they all hummed in unison,Gray and Lucy breaking fits of laughter while Asuka giggled and cheered.

"Yummy yummy!" she said happily,licking the frost from her fingertips.

"Yay! I'm glad you like it!" Lucy gushed,rubbing her head.

"Not too sweet nor bland, _just right._" Gray thought out loud, taking another bite.

As they went for seconds,there was a knock on the front door making Lucy swallow and stride towards it.

"Coming!"

Jogging over,the blonde wizard unlocked the wooden barrier and smiled at the married couple before her ."Ah! Hey Alzack,Bisca!"

"Hey Lucy! Thanks for looking after Asuka today!" Bisca said,giggling at her status. "You seemed to have.. had a wonderful time!"

"No kidding." Alzack added with a sheepish smile. "Did a flour bomb go off?"

Lucy laughed and rubbed the back of her head,flour still currently covering her head-to-toe."W-Well..."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Asuka cheered,running towards her parents whom stood at the doorway,Gray following in tow.

Laughing,Alzack scooped up his little princess and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey there sweetie! Did you have fun with Lucy and Gray?"

"Yeah yeah! Lucy and Grumpy-puss were funny!"

They all laughed at the nickname while Gray sighed and chuckled along as well.

"Great,I have a new nickname.." Gray said sarcastically,scratching over his shoulder. "Hoping that it won't last too long.."

"Look look!" Asuka began,showing the small container she held containing half of the dozen. "We made pretty fairy-dust cupcakes!"

"Oooh! They are very beautiful,just how Auntie Mira makes them!" the green-haired wife said,kissing her bundle of joy's forehead lovingly.

"Thanks for looking after her you two,we owe you one!" Alzack said,turning his body to the side.

"Ah,it wasn't a problem." Gray reassured,smirking a little at the bubbly child. "She was just an energetic little ball of... surprises."

"I looked after her before,so it wasn't so new to me." Lucy giggled,rubbing her chin with the back of her hand.

Before they bid farewell and exited,Asuka wiggled out her father's arms leaving him with the container and ran towards the duo. She grabbed Lucy's and Gray's hands and pressed them together,beaming up at the shocked blonde and blackette.

"Lucy-san? Can you make a promise for me?" she asked dulcetly, innocence and sincerity lacing her words.

Blinking,the said miss smiled softly and knelt down to her height,"Sure, Asuka! What would you want me to promise you?" Lucy asked genuinely.

"Promise me...p-promise me that you will stay with grumpy-puss!" Asuka verbalized, her eyes gleaming spontaneously ,"You always make him happy and not lonely,and...and-!"

"_A-Asuka.._" Gray stuttered, rather speechless at her statement.

Even if she was just a child, the girl spoke logically...

And the truth.

Ever since the bubbly Celestial Mage joined the guild, she has had a rather large impact on him with out her even knowing it. She added variety to his life and caused him to think about certain things differently and change some of his poor habits.

Before,the man used to smoke cigarettes every other day or so. He knew the damaged it caused,but he used it as a stress-reliever and felt more relaxed. Yet right after meeting and getting to know Lucy, he actually wanted to have a good impression and representation for the maiden and he knew cigarettes were anything but _that._

It was not as hard he thought itwould be. So in a way, it was rather forced out _willingly._

Just because of her. He honestly wanted to live longer,to stick around with his friends for a few more, solid good years.

Especially for Lucy.

As for his stripping habits, he was informed and confronted that she was not very fond of his absence of clothing-even though she's used to it by now-yet he's been wearing buckles and straps every once in awhile. It sort of improved it, but thanks to his teacher Master Ur, it was not going away _anytime_ soon.

One way or another, Gray knew Lucy was more than just a regular nakama.

She was... _special._

Blushing along with Gray,the said woman was about to speak until Asuka beat her to it.

"Promise you will stay with him? I like him when he's not grumpy! He's fun!" she looked down,eyes withholding multiple emotions she_ herself _didn't really experience herself.

"Lonely people make me sad, and I want him to not be lonely.. he is funner when he's happy like this! With _you!_"

Giggling, Bisca and Alzack exchanged knowing smiles then returned their attention back to the duo.

Bashfully swaying side to side, the Celestial Mage nodded then tightened her grasp on the dark blue-eyed male beside her, taking him and the married couple aback.

"Ok, Asuka-chan ... I mean..." Lucy started while clasping the young one's hands within hers, looking back up at Gray. "He makes me happy too."

Gray stared down at her in surprise,his heart's rate accelerating at her words, 'Did she really mean that?!' he thought,stabilizing his giddy.

He felt a prickly sensation along his neck then gave a smile at the woman,receiving one in return. The young holder-type wizard looked back down at the girl and giggled at her lit up face.

She looked like a child that just got what she wished for on Christmas Day.

"I promise Asuka," she started,holding out her pinky and intertwining it with the girl's, "A Celestial Mage's promise."

Gray's jaw-dropped for a fracture of a second but shut his mouth right when she stood back up, not wanting her to see his stupefied expression.

And what Lucy said was true. The Ice Mage indeed did make her happy, and the two related with one another on the same level. He made her laugh just like anyone else, but was the only one that withheld the power to ensue somersaults in her stomach,cause immediate happiness and warmth to blossom within her in just seconds, and give her those nervous butterflies whenever he talked to her or just by simply standing besides her and do nothing!

She _hated_ yet _loved _it at the same time.

Asuka cheered and hugged both of their legs,laughing. "Yay! Than you two can be happier together! Neh?"

"True.." Gray answered,smiling tenderly down at the child. "You are _very_ right."

Lucy blushed as his hold tightened causing goosebumps to erupt along her skin.

'Damn you Gray...'

Nodding, Asuka flashed a cheeky grin then ran over and grabbed her mother's and father's hand.

"Bye you two!" Bisca said, winking.

"Thanks again! Have a good day!"

"Hehe! Bye bye!"

After they all bid their farewells, the tawny-haired woman closed the door and sighed as she began to take off her apron.

"We gotta clean up now," Lucy yawned out,following the man to the kitchen whom took a rag and soaked it in water. "Ugh.."

Chuckling,Gray walked over and gently began to wipe off her face with care,"Well _you_ were the one who started it."

Gasping in disbelief,Lucy looked up at him angrily and shook her fist in the air "Did not! _You_ were the one who bombed me with flour first!"

"Shhhh." he shushed with a smirk,wiping the rag across her mouth. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does!

"It ended up as a tie anyway!"

"And I want a rematch-next time! But-Not in my apartment!"

"Yeah yeah,you and your competitiveness."

Sharing a light-hearted laugh,the two stood there in comfortable silence as the male continued to clean her face.

"Hey... _Gray?_" Lucy began to ask shyly, her face going aflame once more. She looked down at the ground and felt her stomach go queasy with apprehension.

"Yes?" he replied softly.

Rolling in her lips tightly,the blonde shifted on her feet as he rinsed the rag again. She contemplated for a moment then wrung her fingers together.

"Is ...is what..." Lucy narrowed her eyes down at nothing and swallowed,"is what Asuka and..well..earlier with Mirajane too... said was...you know about.."

Nodding,Gray wiped excess flour from her forehead and hummed for her to go on. "_About_..."

"About how... how I... how I make you..." the tawny woman sighed,stumbling along her squeaked words. "How I..._h-happy?_"

Holding in a chuckle,Gray give an amused smile then began,"Remember when I said that this year I was starting a new era? How I'm going to start saying no to things I don't like? And yes to the things I do like?"

"M-Mh.."

"Well," Gray swooped the damp rag underneath her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes were no longer looking down at the floor,"_I _like you, and yes, _you do _make me happy."

Gazing up at him in shock at his straight-forwardness,a large,goofy grin slowly began to grace upon her face as she tackled him onto a hug causing him to stumble back and chuckle at the behavior.

"You make me happy Gray... _and I like you t-too!_"

Smiling at her answer,Gray wrapped his arms tightly around the young maiden and closed his eyes,"_Good._"

The Ice-Make wizard enjoyed as effervescent giggles erupted from her. He placed a dulcet kiss on the top of her head and rested his chin there,enjoying the feeling of her frame against his.

_More ways than one._

Pulling away,Gray looked down at Lucy with a rather nervous smile then enveloped her hands with his,both intertwining their fingers in the process. Standing on her tip-toes,the tawny young adult gave him a shy peck on the cheek but sputtered out at the chalky residue of flour afterwards making them both laugh.

Gray flicked her nose causing her to squeak out.

"Hey!"

"You dork."

Lucy pouted at him playfully and crossed her arms,a visible blush staining her cheeks the entire time. "A-Am not.."

Tugging his lips up into a smile,he leaned down and kissed her nose,"But you're _my_ dork."

Smiling at that,she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him an embrace, "Fine, than _you_ can be my grumpy-puss!" she teased,laughing at the return groan.

"Buuuut!" Gray dragged out,pulling away. "I won't be grumpy anymore because you will be with me,right?"

Staring at him with excitement,the Celestial Spirit Mage opened her mouth then closed it but opened it once more,shamelessly resembling a goldfish.

"Does..d-does that mean?"

"Aghh,I had a better one in mind but..." Gray scratched his head and looked around then saw the fairy-dusted cupcake then hummed. "I guess thus will do.."

Lucy stiffened as the man before her suddenly stooped down onto one knee, the position making her mind begin to run wild and for steam to fuse out her ears.

She could not...

"Lucy... we've known each other for a good, long time and ... We've honestly been through thick and thin with our nakamas, _as nakamas_... but I don't want to go through those things _as nakamas_ anymore..."

Her heart dropped for a quick second,but soon melted right after his finishing words,

"I want to go through everything with you as_ more_ than nakamas,I want you to be my _best_ nakama and... _my girlfriend._"

Covering her mouth to hide her gleeful, goofy-ass smile,Lucy felt her hands get clammy as he stared up at her with swirling emotions within his orbs.

Love being intertwined with the others.

"So Lucy Heartfillia," Gray started,his hands shaking a bit,"will you accept my cupcake and be my partner in love and crime?"

Holding in her laugh at his corny question,Lucy nodded eagerly and took the sparkling cupcake graciously.

"_Y-Yes._"

Grinning up at her,the Ice Mage stood up straight with indescribable joy bursting throughout his soul and spirit,the felicity sensation engulfing and him with unfamiliar emotions.

_She said yes!_

"U-Uh," Gray frowned,looking to the side,"sorry about the sorry-excuse of the proposal, I-I had another in..mind-"

"_In mind?_" Lucy caught on, her eyes widening at the past tense.

'H-How long?...'

The brown-eyed wizard looked up at him with a kind, warm expression and held up the cupcake between them, pushing the thought aside for another time, "Let's share this! To confirm our relationship ... _o-officially!_"

Chuckling at her adorableness, the two took a bite from either side of the cupcake and enjoyed the sweet token of proposal.

_**Together.**_


	6. Fateful Flight

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/AU prompt!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FairyTail nor any brand names and Christmas Songs c:**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Day 6: Fate<strong>_

_"Lu-chan! Aren't you excited to go back to your hometown for the holidays?"_ inquired a petite,hazel-eyed female to her best friend over the phone. _"Because my folks over here are driving me crazy already! And I just got here a few hours ago!"_

"I am extremely excited! It's going to be great to see mama and papa after so long!" Lucy replied,rolling her luggage over the bumpy, snow-covered pavement. "And I bet they are,Levy-chan! That is what families are for. Say hi to them for me!"

Levy giggled and nodded,shifting herself on the bed. _"Alright, I will! And same goes for me!"_

The young twenty-two year old smiled and nodded,looking around herself to see families and individuals decked in comfortable clothing, earphones, carry-on bags and neck rests.

It was mid-December and students of all ages were now entering winter break. Most of the young adults were heading back home to see their family for the holidays,others going on vacation with their beloveds to warmer climates to evade the cold,and some are just going to stay put and chill with their friends and get drunk 'till New Years.

Lucy and Levy-along with their other close friends-were heading back to their hometowns to be with their loved ones for three weeks.

Smiling,the brown-eyed female shifted her phone over to her cool right ear and continued walking towards the large airport. She continued to think over all the fond moments she had with her family then felt that same,warm and fuzzy feeling within her chest.

'Oh Christmas, it was certainly the best time of the year.' she thought joyously.

It was filled with love,care,fun and glee.

Yup,just what Christmas is all about.

_Love._

Lucy sighed dejectedly, looking up at the gray sky as a wave of lonesome washed over her.

_"What is up with that sigh for Lu-chan?"_

Lowering her eyelids,the blonde shrugged and entered through the doors of the vast airport. She strolled over towards the lines to check-in and weigh her baggage then adjusted the straps of her backpack.

"Nothing, I'm just a tad bit sad." she mumbled,standing behind an elderly woman clad in satin and fur."I was hoping that I'd finally find _someone _to share Christmas with besides my family and friends back in New York."

_"Someone?"_ Levy echoed,tilting her head as she paused herself from reading onto the next page of her thick book.

Lucy pulled her lips in tightly,glazing her eyes over the flights blinking in the screen above. "Yeah.." she began,leaning back on her right heel." like how you have Gajeel to spend Christmas with and his family."

Levy processed what the woman on the other end of the line meant then smiled softly,feeling sympathy for her single friend. _"Ohhh~ a boyfriend you mean."_ she giggled and shook her head, _"Oh Lu-chan! Don't let that get you down! I'm sure you will find the perfect one! It's just takes a matter of time!"_

"Yeah yeah.." the brown-eyed female replied,looking lazily to the side. "It's just... kinda sad _y'know?_ I wanted to have and experience that moment where you introduce your boyfriend to your family and watch them bond over the best time of the year and vice-versa."

Humming,the bluenette stroked the pages of her book with her manicured thumb then looked out the window of her bedroom,watching as the snow drizzled down from the cumulus gray clouds. _"There is a person for everyone in this world Lucy,you just gotta keep looking until then! Hey! Maybe you will meet him during your flight!"_

The tawny university student rolled her eyes and giggled along with Levy,walking forth as the line dwindled. "There is a one in a three-hundredth chance of that happening,and I do not think luck is on my side today. Or ...well-ever."

Levy laughed at her friend's doubtful voice and shook her head. "_Oh Lu-chan,what are you talking about? You are lucky! You are smart,pretty,funny,adorable,confident and your nick name is **"Lucky Lucy"**, is it not?"_

"_Was_." Lucy corrected,tapping her foot. "Plus it was just a silly nick-name my dad had for me when I was younger, and I don't really like it. I prefer _just _Lucy."

_"Ah-well,whatever."_ the hazel-eyed woman replied,wondering where her boyfriend was with those gingerbread cookies. "_Miracles happen Lu,and they usually happen during the best time of the year~!"_ she sang out at the end making them both get into fits of laughter.

"_Levvvyyyyyy! Lynn ate all my gingerbread cookies again!_" whined and cried her pouty six year-old male cousin in the background.

_"Sharing is caring Lee!" _defended her seven-year old cousin.

_"Well I don't care about **you!**"_

Lynn gasped, _completely _offended, _"Auh! Take. That. **Back.**"_

_"Never!"_

_"Shriiiimp! They're pulling out the water guns again!"_ hollered her boyfriend from the kitchen, _"Oi oi! You little shits! Don't use me as a fucking shield! You're going to make my piercings rust!"_

"GAJEEL. DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF THE KIDS." Levy yelled,fuming as she began to hear squeals and battle cries.

"_THEY ARE GETTING ME WET-WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?!"_ The crimson-hued male yelled back,a hint of _sass_ in his voice.

Sighing in slight amusement and doubtfulness, Levy sat up from her bed,bookmarking at a page in her book and pushing it aside. _"I gotta go,my cousins are kicking up another fuss over food again and Gajeel is the worst person ever to leave alone with hyper-active children."_

Lucy laughed at the mental image of the scene currently occurring on the other side of the phone call then looked down at her boots. "Where are the rest?"

_"I think down in the basement,which I should go down and join in."_ she giggled,stumbling up and slipping on her bunny slippers.

The student smiled and nodded."Totally. Well,I am already next in line to check-in so I'll call you after my flight,okay?"

_"Alright Lu-chan! I hope you have a nice and safe flight!"_ Levy cheerfully said,walking out of her room. _"And don't forget! One in a three-hundred chance! Maybe thousands including the airport itself!"_

The voluptuous female let out a tinkle of laughter,rolling her eyes, "Yeah yeah,I'll keep that in mind _fairy godmother._" she replied with doubt tainting her voice.

_"I don't need your sass missy! I am already dealing with Gajeel's sass!"_

Laughing once more,Lucy looked to her right and saw a dark-haired male gazing at her from the adjacent lane causing her to raise a brow and her voice to falter.

'Is he looking at me?' she mentally asked herself.

Returning the man's gaze,the two locked eyes for a short second causing her heart to skip a beat. Her hazel-brown hues widened at the irregularity then placed a hand on her chest in panic,

'**Am I dying?!**' she screamed to herself internally.

Swallowing slightly,Lucy looked back up and saw he was still staring at her with firm eyes. They were rather droopy,but held a captivating feature within them that she could not really make out. She slowly looked over her shoulder to check if she wasn't mistaken then turned back and saw that he was already making his way up front.

_Weird._

'Maybe I was a little bit too loud?' she thought self-consciously.

_"Have fun on your flight! Don't throw up!"_

Shaking her head,the said woman giggled at her best friend's advice and looked forth to see an available spot. "Uh-yeah! Thanks. I hope I won't, and good luck with the Big Bad Wolf!" she teased,enjoying the nick-name she'd given for the blue-haired student's boyfriend.

Levy laughed and closed her bedroom door behind her,descending down the cat-walk. _"Thanks, I'll need it."_

Bidding farewell at the same time,the brown-eyed twenty-two year old strolled over and heaved her large and the medium-sized luggage that was propped on top conveniently onto the metal scale.

After getting the task out of the way,Lucy began to walk away while strapping on the _'carry-on' _label on her book bag then tossed her tresses over her right shoulder. "I have three hours to kill. Now I have to go through the security line,deal with that mayhem,get some food and finish writing my novel-"

"Excuse me! _Miss!_"

Pulling herself out of her own little world,Lucy whipped her head around and stopped to see the same raven-haired individual striding towards her.

'Him?'

"Y-Yes?" she replied hesitantly, watching him approach and hold out her starred-cased phone.

"You left this on the counter."

Eyes widening,the brown-hued woman took it graciously and beamed up at the tall man. "Oh-thank you so much! _Holy crap!_ Ah,jeez I would have had a heart attack if I lost it!" she breathed out,shaking her head. "It's like my life line!"

He chuckled and adjusted his back-pack. "I can relate. Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah." Lucy laughed out sheepishly,pocketing her phone into her sweatpants. "Thank you-"

"-like to laugh a lot, don't you?"

Taken aback by the question,Lucy blinked a few times and tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You. You like to laugh a lot."

The young woman began to feel her cheeks heat up as the stranger continued to stare down into her brown pools with his striking,icy-blue ones.

_'_What is up with that stare of his?' The tawny student thought,slightly fidgeting underneath it. 'It's even more intense than before.'

It was as if he was that one cat-or most cats-whom had the ability to just look into your soul and strip you naked from any defense,leaving you bare and open.

Which was _utterly_ uncomfortable.

Yet the handsome stranger seemed to have a purpose within his.

Like he was trying to place the twenty-two year old in some type of... _Category._

"Err-uh yeah.." Lucy made out,rubbing the back of her neck. "S-Sorry if I was a little bit too loud. I tend to-"

"No need to apologize." he interrupted her with a small,cool smile. "I just wanted to say that you have a-uh..."

"Annoying laugh-?"

"No, no -"

"Weird laugh-?"

"Not that either-"

"Hi-pitched? Manly?"

"Wha-no no." he chuckled,putting his hands up. "None of those... wait_ manly?_"

Lucy shrugged and grinned. "I don't know."

Letting out a small laugh,the royal blue-hued man adjusted his hold on his book-bag then shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "I was going to say that you have a unique laugh is all."

_'Unique?'_ she repeated mentally,furrowing her eyebrows.

"When you say _unique_..." Lucy started,narrowing her eyes.

"No! Not in a bad way,in a good way." he reassured,an amused smile gracing upon his handsome features.

Well,he indeed obtain said features and knew how to work them well.

Gorgeous smile that contained straight, pearly whites. Strong jaw structure. Toned,bulging biceps that appeared to ripple with every move he made. Blemish-free skin. Spiky,messy noir locks. Alluring hues...

'His eyes are so pretty..' the blonde bombshell thought along,listening diligently to the man.

Why on_ earth_ was he talking to her again?

"-What I'm trying to say is... it's a memorable laugh,which makes it unique." he made out,scratching his cheek.

Jolting where she stood, Lucy's eyes flickered as her heart skipped a beat once more,accelerating by the second.

"O-Oh! Really?" she asked in a hi-pitched voice,looking away with her hand covering her trembling lips.

It took all her will-power to not make a goofy grin in front of the attractive person of the opposite gender before her. Hearing a guy complimenting her laugh was common, they usually said 'cute' or 'contagious' but ... _unique and memorable?_

Not one man has ever told her that in her lifetime,and now that this kind stranger has, she really could not stop the big smile that was playing upon her full lips.

"Yeah,I like to say what I like and don't like flat out. It's kind of my New Year's resolution actually." he admitted,rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy blinked,lowering her arm. "Resolution?"

Returning her curious-filled gaze,the man smirked a little and nodded. "Yes,I thought it was beneficial for me at the least ."

Lucy eyed him warily but could not help as the dark-haired male began to grow rather flustered.

_'Ohmygod- _he is _too_ cute!_'_

Holding in a squeal,Lucy bit down on her lower lip and shook her head. "I-I understand! Sometimes people take things the other way or speak for you and assume you like or don't like something causing misunderstandings."

"_Exaaactly!_" The well-built man groaned out,brushing his fringes back. "Finally! Someone who actually understands!"

The twenty-two year old laughed. "Yeah,I've been there. You aren't alone!" she winked,her cheeks glowing a bashful shade of healthy pink. "But um...yeah I can see where you're_ coming _from."

Before the two could continue,the man's phone began to ring causing them both to looked down at his hand grasping a blinking,sleek device.

Clicking his tongue,his eyes skimmed along the top of the screen and looked at the blonde with a small smile. "It's my cousin-err- calling me."

"Oh-uh! Alright,well-it was nice meeting you!" Lucy said quickly,holding her phone close to her chest,"And thank you-again! Happy Holidays and happy traveling!"

"It was a pleasure! And you too!"

Smiling,the two waved at one another and parted ways into the densely populated airport.

_Each other's faces lingering within one another's mind._

* * *

><p><em>"Because it was a unique and memorable laugh? Man,you suck ass Gray, wait until I tell Ultear!"<em>

"Shut up Lyon!" he growled over to the howling silver haired-man on the other line,"I was telling the truth anyways,so at least I am trying to keep my upcoming resolution."

_"Psh. Fuck resolutions, I always trash 'em after New Years."_

'Like everyone else..' Gray thought bitterly,rubbing his temples as he finally got out of the long security line that was really a half-hour wait,but felt more a six-hour long one.

One of the main reasons why he hated flying.

_"Soo?"_ Lyon began playfully,_"Was she hot?"_

The raven-haired male looked to the side with his eyebrows drawn,"She looked..._ familiar._"

His cousin blinked at the detective's response then hummed,rubbing his chin. "_Familiar as in like an old college friend? Maybe one of your suspects or victims from the past?"_

"No,nothing like that..."

Lyon shrugged and licked his lips,adjusting his position on the couch. "_Maybe she is the daughter of someone or ... a sister."_

"Maybe,I don't know." he groaned out in defeat,rubbing his head. "I keep trying to remember but I can't place her. Whatever,it might come to me later or something. Now I have to catch the subway to my terminal gate."

The special-agent in charge [SAC] was flying from New York to Nevada for the holidays.

The director of the FTBI Headquarters,Jude Heartfillia,is very good friends with his father,Silver. The two were college roommates back in the day and both took similar courses in order to study criminal justice. They still kept in contact after all these years and every once in awhile,Gray's father always checked in to make sure if the director and his son was still alive. Jude would always joke around,saying 'we are always in harm's away',but nothing can take the agency's skilled staff and agents down easily.

Moreover,Jude and Silver have been meaning to catch up and the director kindly invited the Fullbusters' to stay at the Heartfillia's private mountain lodge up in Nevada for the holidays. And taking that invitation in a heartbeat, Silver and Gray's mother, Mika, agreed on spending this year's Christmas with the Heartfillia's. The special agent in-charge did not mind it at all for the director was always in a shadow of a fatherly figure to him. Both families were excited and if he remembered correctly,the director had a daughter at his age whom was flying from New York as well.

_"But you didn't answer my question,"_ his cousin interjected,_"was she hot?"_

Gray grunted as he dodged other flyers as he got onto the escalator. His mind drifted back to the mental image of the woman and began to smile.

Even though that the two only shared a short conversation, the tawny stranger certainly caught his interest.

First things first, she was _beautiful._

Pure gold,sunshine locks. Pretty,big brown eyes. Rosy pink cheeks. A picture-perfect smile. A voluptuous body- which meant she kept herself in shape and who does NOT admire a woman who keeps herself up and running?

And of course,her laughter.

_'Ahhh yes,_ her unique and memorable laughter.' Gray thought fondly.

"She was something else," Gray started,lowering his eyelids as he got off the escalator,"she was someone that I've never encountered before..."

'Foreign and unique.' he added mentally.

_"Ohh?"_ Lyon sounded out,a smirk tugging across his lips,_"Sounds like it was love at first sight,or maybe just an infatuation?"_

The blue-eyed individual continued walking down towards the transportation area and sighed. "No,I was not_ just_ infatuated by her. I was _beyond_ infatuated, but I believe it is going to be long-lived. She was just... I can't even categorize her."

His cousin blinked,slightly surprised how the detective was reacting to the situation. _"She was that -?"_

"Yes!"

_"How the hell did you...? I mean, I know you. Your always cool with the ladies but,"_Lyon chuckled, rubbing his mouth. _"It's just odd. This never has happened to you."_

"I know-!"

_"No girl has ever been this bad to keep you interested and going Fullbuster, I always considered you as asexual despite the fact you've dated a few gals along the way. But the gals you dated, you've never reacted nor talked about them like you are right now."_

"You don't understand, she is _far_ from being compared to the girls I've met or dated in the past." Gray explained,narrowing his eyes as he adjusted his bag. "Her aurora and... and the vibes I received from her.."

Lyon rolled his eyes as he listened to his cousin continue. He certainly could not believe it either, the Gray Fullbuster... was going on and on about a girl he just met.

Now,the silver-haired twenty-six year old was always close to his younger cousin. They did everything together throughout their childhood and young adult hood,and as long as Lyon could remember,the Fullbuster boy never really cared for girls.

Not that he was _gay_ or anything,he just never found any girls that were really interesting in his eyes.

Surely the detective met _great_ girls during high school and college, dated here and there to see how it was like, but besides that he never really cared nor acknowledged the bedroom eyes that were aimed at him wherever he went.

The SAC had high standards, and was not going to lower them anytime soon.

Which was hilarious yet utterly unbelievable to Lyon and their band of friends. The raven-haired male could have any girl he wanted anytime he pleased yet he never took advantage of the power or blessed looks.

And they respected that,but it _still_ bugged the womanizers of the group.

_"Hey,Gray?"_

"Wha-Huh? What is it?" Gray stopped his blabbing,completely being yanked out of his own mind.

_"Find her. This is a one in a million chance that you will ever meet a girl like her.. knowing your ass."_ Lyon told honestly,smiling softly. _"Trust me,A girl who keeps you thinking after a conversation like that,she surely isn't just any girl you just happened to stumble upon."_

The agent made a puzzled expression at the odd words. "Since when did you become a deep, down to earth guy?"

_"Hey! This is the only time I'll ever say this type of shit,so just fucking take it!"_

Gray scoffed and looked up at the map informing him of which subway went where."Alright alright! I'm looking for my ride to my gate so I'll hit you up later."

_"Aight,but I'm serious Gray."_ Lyon said,standing up to get something to eat. _"The guys would agree with me on this one."_

"Yeah yeah,bye." he hung up,rolling his lips into a tight line.

The handsome twenty-five year old pondered over the rare words of his older relative and scratched his head,a knowing smirk soon playing upon his masculine features.

Gray chuckled,amused with himself as he continued down the crowded transportation area.

_'Oh-thank you so much! Holy crap! Ah,jeez I would have had a heart attack if I lost it!'_

'Those eyes of hers... they sparkled with such gratefulness.' he thought,looking down rather bashfully.

Besides her eyes,her voice obtained it as well. He could here the genuine appreciation in her voice which made him smile even harder. She was just a bubbly,cheerful stranger that made his heart flutter and was impossible to not look at or speak to. The moment they locked eyes,he felt something snap within him and he did not know what.

It was like a satisfying click when you've found the right key to unlock a door.

Or when you make a shot into the trash can, probably a slam dunk on the court or a good grade on a hard test you sincerely thought you bombed on.

Something _satisfying._

Gray sighed,taking a sip of water from his bottle as his eyes glazed around for any sign of the blonde bombshell.

He laughed softly to himself,thinking of the last words of the previous phone call he had, 'Lyon was right,_it was_ a rare chance that I'll ever meet a woman who made me feel like this again.'

* * *

><p><em>'Liquids,gels,aerosols,creams and pastes must be three or less ounces per container.'<em>

"Take everything outcha' pockets! I need ya' pockets outcha' pockets! Remove ya shoes, belts, jewelry, watches, piercings,etcetera!" hollered a portly security guard as he paced up and down the aisles,waving his scanning device in the air.

Sighing,Lucy bent down and removed her comfy boots and placed it in the gray bin along with her small backpack. She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie then shrugged it off as well since it had a metal zipper then dropped it in the bin, moving it along the conveyor belt. She let out a small yawn then watched the person in front of her literally disrobe themselves of jewels,undo complicated buttons and zippers of their outfit and take off their jingly boots and matching jingly socks with festive,little bells-it was just too much.

Too much to even _tolerate_ in the busty female's view.

Lucy huffed impatiently and watched as the 'gangster' continue to take off his gold then proceed to pop out his fake gold piercings off his face and golden tooth-cap-whatever their called- causing her to bite down on her lower lip. Her eyes followed the man walk into the metal detector causing it to beep once more as the individual once more laughed in disbelief as he went to go back and yank off his rings.

"_Whoops!_ My rings haha! I usually forget about these babies,I always wear them so I barely even feel or notice 'em anymore!"

This is why security lines were so unnecessarily _fucking_ long.

People wearing unnecessary amount of shit that would be picked up by the metal detector in a millisecond, peeling off one layer after another from their bodies leaving them stark naked or in their ratty underwear...

This is why people pissed her off and irritated her horribly in situations like these. They don't think smart nor logically.

'And you'd think they would get the hint after watching the on-going video CLARIFYING what is and what is not prohibited and what will not go through the metal detector while _waiting_ in _fucking_ line for a half hour!' Lucy ranted bitterly in thought,passing by the flashy fellow flyer.

After being scanned,she grabbed her stuff and took it over to the benches. She slipped on her boots,shrugged on her navy-blue hoodie then slung her book-bag over her shoulder and huffed.

'Now for some food and coffee.'

Sauntering through the busy airport,Lucy went down an escalator and went towards the subway trains. She read along the boards to see which one would lead her to the North Terminal Gate.

"Ok... Concourse A." she read out loud,darting her eyes towards the subway that was coming into a halt and opening its doors,letting people climb on and off.

Doing a silent cheer,she followed the crowd and carefully stepped over the gapping crack and hopped onto the transportation. The smell of sweat,coffee and ginger wafting into her nose.

'Ah this brings back memories..' she thought happily,gripping onto a metal pole.

As the subway waited for others to arrive for the sub to fill up, the tawny female rocked back and forth on her heels as she thought about her day so far.

'I wonder if the snow is letting up,it was pretty fierce earlier.'

Tightening her grip on the slick pole she shrugged her shoulders and lazily looked around. She saw an elderly lady sitting down before her reading a Dr. Phil novel which made her smile. The woman appeared so nice and looked like one of those type of grandmothers who knitted socks and sweaters for her grandchildren and baked batches of gingerbread cookies and fruitcake for everyone.

Lucy looked behind her and saw kids on leashes cuddling their fuzzy stuffed animals, mothers comforting their infants with milk or loving kisses,a handful of business men talking on their bluetooth in authoritative voices,and others within her age range blasting music through their headsets and earphones.

Rolling her lips in thought,Lucy looked back down at her phone then flipped it over to gaze at the astrology-themed case. It was decorated with vibrant stars and had each sign of the zodiacs causing her to love it even more.

And she had a little key charm hanging from the jack which jingled with every movement the bubbly student made.

She had a thing for keys.

She knew she did and was _well-aware_ of it.

And was not ashamed.

Giggling to herself, Lucy toyed with it then had a sudden flashback,hearing his voice clear as day in her mind,

_'You left this on the counter.'_

The bodacious bookworm began to smile as her cheeks flushed at the mental image of his face. He sure was something,and his first impression on her was quite amusing and memorable.

And ever since they went their own way,her heart faltered at the though of never seeing him again.

'Jeez Lu,you sound cheesy.' she thought to her head. 'Don't go getting so attached to hot strangers and fantasize about impossible scenarios with them!'

But she couldn't help it. It's been years since she has had a boyfriend,and the damn blonde wished she wasn't so picky on whom she dated sometimes but she couldn't control it. Whenever men approached her its either that they were too flashy or overly preppy and tried to hard for her or...too weak-minded or stupid to her liking.

You'd think that at woman at her age would've _finally_ find the one by now!

'But _nooo,_ things don't work out like you hoped them to.'

Groaning internally,Lucy rubbed her face and continued to visualize his picture-perfect face in her mind. His strident smile,those get-lost-in-me eyes, that deep,cool and suave voice and that soothing yet striking cologne of his that was not overly suffocating...

Ha! She thought she was going crazy at how she remembered every single detail of the man whom probably forgot about her existence the second she walked away.

She pitied herself.

Closing her eyes,the brown-eyed female pouted and rested her head against the pole until sudden realization dawned upon her.

They never exchanged digits nor names!

'_Damnit!_ Now I can't even doodle his name in loop-sided hearts in my journal if I wanted too!' she whined,letting her head hang low. 'Man,who knew that guy would leave such an impression on me.'

Also the fact right when she first laid eyes in him,her heart skipped a bit causing her to panic at the-_again_-irregularity. Her hands began to feel extremely clammy once more,her face heating up as her mind continued to be flooded with various subjects regarding the enticing stranger.

Suddenly,Lucy heard the whooshing sound of the closing doors making her look up and become alert that they were going to start moving. She gripped tightly on the slick pole and planted her feet on the ground to keep her stable.

Yet right before the doors sealed off completely,someone jumped in-barely making the ride-causing light chuckles to disperse throughout the subway train.

"Barely made it eh laddy?" chortled a father of three.

"Nice save." said another.

Eyes tawny twenty-two year old caught a glance of whom they were speaking to then felt a large,goofy smile spread across her face.

'Oh what luck!' she thought in both shock,anxiousness and excitement.

Lucy's eyes lingered on the tank-top wearing man then bit on her lower lip.

'Should I call him over? Maybe he'd prefer to sit than stand...ugh I am so weird! Who the fuck prefers to stand on a moving vehicle when you can sit?!'

Exhaling,Lucy meekly looked away as sheer embarrassment washed over her.

'Why am I so stupid sometimes? Why aren't I normal?!'

Making his way down the vehicle,Gray let out a small yawn and lazily looked around for a place to sit or an available pole to grab on.

'Jeez,I almost got my head cut off...' he thought to himself,scolding on why would he make that leap of faith,'There was going to be another one! I had time to wait! Two hours to kill!'

Scoffing,Gray scratched his head then stopped in his track as he saw a familiar head of halcyon hair. Grinning happily,he contemplated over on keeping his coolness and how to approach the woman. He certainly did not want her thinking he was some sort of stalker or some shit.

'Maybe I can casually pass by? Or _'accidentally'_ touch her hand?' he thought but vigirously shook the idea off,'No! That makes you even more of a creeper! Who the _fuck_ accidentally touches a girl's hand?!'

Scoffing,Gray shook his head and continued his way but did not watch his footing causing him to stumble upon a child's Pillow Pet and fumble right by her. Catching himself,the agent coughed and felt his cheeks slightly redden with upcoming embarrassment.

'Please God don't tell me she saw that. Please God don't tell me she saw that..'

Drifting his gaze over to the idyllic female,Gray noticed that she saw staring at him from the side,slightly covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Her slender shoulders shook as she kept her laughter within.

'_DAMNIT SHE SAW._'

Gaining her composure,Lucy cleared her throat and nodded towards the fidgety male, beaming a shy,self-conscious smile.

"A-Are you alright there?" she made out,cursing herself mentally at her small stuttering.

Just by hearing her voice chime once more,a smile uncontrollably appeared on his lips once more. The agent stood up straight,playing it off as well as he could and gave a somewhat of a nod to her.

"Oh! Yeah!" Gray laughed lightly,waving a hand. "Yeah um.. Guess we meet again!"

Lucy laughed and nodded,moving her hand down slightly to let him get a grip on the pole which he did so,"Yeah. What coincidence!" she giggled,brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Gray chuckled and watched the gesture,tightening his grip as they pulled in for the multiple stops on the way. "Where are you flying to by the way?"

"Nevada." she replied,absentmindedly looking around then back in the agent.

"Really? So am I." he chuckled making the girl's eyes widen in surprise.

She laughed,"Cool! I guess we could..." before the blonde could continue, she stopped herself as a blush emerged upon her pale face,"Well I mean,we don't _have_ to but..."

Gray rose an eyebrow with a hint of amusement causing Lucy to flash a sheepish smile, "We don't have to _what?_"

Lucy pulled in her lips tightly as her confidence began to waver. She noticed the subway arriving at another stop then wrung her hands together. "Well,since y-y'know,we will be on the same flight and all and waiting at the terminal gate... I thought we could-"

"_We could?~_" the agent playfully pushed her on making her giggle a bit.

Lucy shrugged and gazed back up at the raven-haired male,cursing her pale skin to be such a giveaway at the wrong moments. "If we could go for some coffee, _maybe?_" she squeaked out, letting out a nervous laugh. "I mean, c-coffee is a great way to break the ice after all!

Gray stared down at her as they both absentmindedly grabbed onto the pole once more,the subway beginning to move again.

'Sweet Mavis,what is she nervous for? She has _nothing_ to worry about!' Gray thought.

Flashing a cool,dulcet smile,the dark blue-eyed man looked to the side for a second then back at the flushed woman. He lowered his eyelids and slid his hand down the pole towards her petite one and bumped it lightly as a friendly gesture,

"What ice is there to break?"

Lucy let out a surprised gasp at his response,noticing the man's voice dropping down to a rather husky octave with soothingness sugar-coating it. The brown-eyed female returned his relaxing gaze and gave a slightly dazed smile,already getting lost into his striking pools.

"That is probably one of the best responses I've heard all day."

"It's an honor then.."

* * *

><p><em>Oh the weather outside is so frightful~!<em>

_But the fire is so delightful~!_

_And since we've got no place to go~!_

_Let it Snow~! Let it Snow~! Let it Snow~!_

"Oh please don't let it snow _too_ much." Lucy groaned making Gray chuckle before her.

The duo were sitting at a cozy cafe,drinking their caffeinated beverages away. The lights were dim,casting a relaxing glow throughout the mildly-crowded place. The redolent of steamed coffee beans wafted through the air dominantly,the occasional sounds of sugar packets ripping and the unraveling of breakfast pastries being heard every minute or so.

"I'm surprised our flight hasn't been delayed, so far a handful of them have been during the past half hour."

Lucy frowned playfully and swirled the piping hot contents in her cup,"Don't jinx it!"

Gray gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck,"Right right, my fault."

The tawny twenty-two year old giggled a bit and took a sip of her white chocolate mocha. She hummed in delight as the chocolately sensation swirled in her mouth and danced on her awaiting taste buds. Feeling it pool inside the pit of her stomach,she felt extremely warm and comfy within,like being wrapped in fuzzy sheepskin blankets by a fireplace. Yet not only did the beverage give her this pleasurable sensation,the atmosphere did as well.

It was all just..._ right._

Gray and Lucy sat near the back of the cafe were they could not be disturbed or curtly interrupted by the obnoxious screams of tantrum-throwing children or the cries of joy of families reuniting at the terminal gates nearby. They sat in a comfortable booth where their voices were not muddled by others, the mellifluous sound of smooth Christmas tunes being played in the background being the only exception.

Unlike most cases,the blonde felt oddly comfortable talking with the man before her. She usually was not this open with strangers,but something about this one before her just rubbed her in an odd way. Whenever they locked gazes,she felt a familiar spark course through her body and it bugged her to nerve's end.

There was something about this man that was so familiar to her,but she just could _not_ put her finger on it.

Lucy sighed and settled her cup down on the polished wood,drumming her manicured nails along the hot container.

'Might as well try and figure it out while I'm here.'

Clearing her throat,the bright student sat up more erectly in her seat and made a soft,genuine smile, "So uh,what do you do for a living?"

Taking a quick gulp of his espresso,Gray exhaled and leaned back in his seat,an arm carelessly slung over the back of the booth seat.

"I work at the FBI Agency down in New York City," he started,pulling out and sliding his wallet containing his ID and badge towards the female. "You can call them up if you don't believe me."

"Oh!" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and excitement as she caught the gleam of his shiny badge. She leaned forth and traced the engraving,reading the print and the familiar symbol.

_'I wonder.._.'

"Are you undercover? Um," she tilted her head as her eyes drifted upwards to meet his gaze,"Agent Fullbuster? You don't have to tell me if you are,I understand the whole_ 'privacy'_ and _'discretion'_ situation."

Gray chuckled at the hint of teasing playfulness in her voice and shook his head,"Nope. Just another guy flying up north for the holidays."

"Ah ok," Lucy nodded,sliding it back over to him,"had to make sure!"

The raven-haired man snorted and shrugged it back into his sweatpants,"Understood."

Pulling out her passport,Lucy thought it was appropriate to show the special agent-in charge her student ID at least in exchange.

Noticing the ID was from Crocus University,Gray's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? You're a student?"

Lucy nodded and watched him pick up and scrutinize it,"Yeah. I'm majoring in Languages and Literature at the moment."

The raven-haired male smiled as he read her info. "It fits you," he said,looking up at the brown-eyed girl,"judging by that thick book you were holding earlier on the subway, youseem to be a huge bookworm."

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck,"As big as they can be.." she laughed sheepishly,watching him look at her profile.

Gray was about to hand her back the ID until his heart immediately stopped,taking a double glance at the female's surname.

'_No way_...' he thought in shock,his jaw slightly gaping in awe.

Noticing his face paling by the second,the tawny bombshell felt sweat bead down her temple. "U-Uh,Mr. Fullbuster? Is something wrong?"

Darting his eyes back up at the puzzled woman,Gray opened then closed his mouth,but then opened it once more mimicking a goldfish out of water.

"I... _uhhh_.." he dragged out,furrowing his eyebrows. "Uhm..."

Tilting her head,Lucy took another sip of her coffee then glanced down at her ID,"Did something surprise you?" she chuckled out,clearing her throat.

Giving a short laugh,Gray hesitated for a moment by rolling his lips inwards. A pensive look crossed his face as he contemplated over it for a minute, 'Maybe it was just a common surname?' he looked back up at the girl and handled a mental image of his director besides her, '...then again...'

Giving a boyish grin,Gray waved her ID in the air and eyed the vivacious woman before him,"By any chance..." he started,looking up at the ceiling for a second then back at Lucy," are you... are you the daughter of _The _Jude Heartfillia? The director at the FBI Agency in NYC?"

Eyes widening at his question,Lucy slowly lowered her cup to get a clear view of the agent before her then leaned back in her seat.

'So he _does_ know my dad..' she sighed, slightly dreading where this conversation will go.

The Heartfillia miss gave him a kind smile then nodded, "Y-Yes. I hope he hasn't given you a hard to or anything. Sometimes when I stumble upon you people, complaints is _all_ I hear about how my dad can be such a hard-ass."

Gray laughed taking Lucy aback. "Ha! Sure he can be,but I understand why,"he bared down on his elbows and looked through the cafe,"I know he is just doing his job and I respect that. We _all_ respect that,but sometimes he can sure be a slave master and it becomes slightly unbearable."

The tawny-haired female felt a weak smile tug at her lightly burned lips, "I haven't seen him in so long..."

Hearing her tone of voice, the twenty-five year old drifted his attention back on Lucy. He could noticed the hint of sadness tainting her voice then gave her a soft smile.

"Well,you're going to see him in just a couple of hours,right?"

Giggling softly at his reply,she locked her eyes with his once more and exhaled through her nose,"Yeah. You are right." she gave a cherry smile as Gray handed her ID back then pocketed it.

"Both of my parents actually...and yours too haha!"

Realizing his parents were going to be there as well,he gave her a weak smile as well and sucked a breathe into his teeth. "Yeah, I have..._ conflicted_ feelings about that ."

Lucy laughed at his reaction then placed a comforting hand on his forearm, "We'll get through it!"

"Yeah yeah!" Gray played along, both of them smiling widely at one another,"Together!"

Both laughing, they did a messy-confused handshake bringing them into a deeper fit of laughter. As they broke apart and settled down,the two went off into meaningless conversations until their plane had arrived. During those two hours together,walking around and eating more food from different restaurants, they wound back to their terminal gate with large smiles on their faces.

They both actually had a lot in common, from the events occurring in their lives to exotic cuisines.

Gray was certainly surprised by it and so was Lucy.

She was like... a suit that was tailored _for_ him!

The Heartfillia daughter was passionate about things the Fullbuster son was passionate for as well. Literature, Art, recognizing favorite quotes from philosophers,authors and etc., movies, video-games-which shocked him greatly-and so on!

She was like the other half of him.

His long-lost best friend.

_Soulmate._

Gray chuckled at the thought catching Lucy's attention as they showed their tickets to the flight attendant. Walking down to the plane, the bombshell looked over at the agent and tilted her head as he was still chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?"

Hearing her voice,Gray moved his gaze over to the curious gal then cracked a suave smirk.

"Nothing."

"Surely its _something._" Lucy scoffed,gazing down at her phone.

Chuckling at her sass, Gray shrugged as they descended down the carpeted hall then looked at the blonde besides him, "Don't you think that this... well-_all of this_-is_ fate?_"

"_Fate?_" Lucy echoed, turning her attention to the tall male.

"Yeah," he said, shoving his hands into his sweat-pants, "I find it _odd _that in this_ big-ass_ airport, we found each other real quickly, complete strangers that had no idea _whatsoever _that they will be spending the holidays together. _Both_ families included."

"Haha! And we were supposed to be introduced by our parents to one another, but we just bound to meet up all by ourselves," Lucy finished earning a nod.

She smiled at the different view of the little situation then began to giggle."Yeah, that is odd." the brown-hued woman agreed,rubbing her chin, "I guess it was... _bound by fate!_"

The SAC chuckled at her playful tone of voice and nodded once more. The two were greeted by more flight attendants as they got into the plane.

Exhaling,Gray rolled his lips into a tight line as he walked behind her then found his seat. "Well,I guess this is were we part huh?"

Stopping as well,Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at him and turned around. "Did you read my mind or something? Because I was just going to say that."

The raven-haired man rose an eyebrow as he looked at her passport containing her ticket. "Wait, where do you sit?"

Nodding her head to the double seat before them,she scooted herself inside to the window seat and plopped down,gazing up at him cheerfully.

"Here!"

Eyes wide in disbelief, Gray felt sweat prickle against his neck as he returned her content gaze. He looked at the seat number then back at his ticket then back at the seat number.

He _could not_...

Shrugging and shaking his head, the handsome male shrugged his backpack,shoved it i ti the compartment above then looked at the puzzled woman making him chuckle.

"What's with the face?'

"Why are you putting your stuff there?"

Having a large smirk crawling onto his features, he slammed the narrow space shut and plopped down to the seat next to hers and made himself comfortable. Never taking her eyes off him, Lucy watched as he propped his elbow on his arm rest and reached over to read a magazine that was always on plane's.

'_Wait...'_

"Wh-Don't tell me.." she began,a large smile uncontrollably gracing upon her lips,"no way!"

Looking at the excited tawny, he let out a genuine laugh as she sat up and gave her full attention to him. "You seem too excited."

"Are you really my seat-mate?!" Lucy asked,feeling her heart beat fast as ever.

She did not know why in the world or the heavens above she was so filled with glee when he nodded in confirmation.

She just wanted to..hug him!

The twenty-two year old bit on her lower-lip nervously as sheepishness swirled within her honey-brown hues. The things that came in mind to her at the moment were too embarrassing even for herself to bear.

But then again, made her happy.

"Seems like you're stuck with me until next year." Gray said,winking playfully yet flirtatiously at the _now_ blushing blonde.

"This will be tiresome." Lucy said as she bumped shoulders with him, another effervescent laugh emitting from her lips.

He could listen and get used to hearing that mellifluous sound of hers for the rest of his life.

Hell, he already has unconsciously!

Smiling fondly at the radiant student, the dark-hued individual placed a hand on her shoulder and held the airplane magazine up for them both to see.

"Look, everything is on sale for Christmas. Dog beds too." Gray pointed out making Lucy snort and take the magazine into her dainty hands.

"That is basically all what is in these airplane store magazine," she commented,flipping through it with him. "Chairs and recliners with built-in thermals. Patio decor. Unnecessary technology..."

"Why are they called airplane stores if there are no stores on airplanes?" Gray asked,both exchanging confused glances.

Furrowing her brows,Lucy shook her head and sighed. "I dunno, ask them."

Watching him out the magazine back, she looked out the window and smiled as the delicate flurries powdered the open area where airplanes took off.

"Look Gray! Look how pretty it is outside!"

Hearing the excitement in her voice,the said man smiled and leaned over so both of their faces were inches from one another but were centimeters away from the window.

"Wow. Its beautiful.." he agreed,his eyes darting through the screen of flurries. "The winter has always been my favorite season. I just prefer the cold than the heat."

Lucy nodded as he sat back down in his seat,both of them now looking into the small built-in TV's before them.

"We will be ready for take off in five minutes." announced a female flight attendant into the speaker-phone. "Please turn off all devices before take-off and strap in your seat belts. Now, we will begin to demonstrate our emergency procedures."

Both groaning at that, they both shared another look then laughed once more.

* * *

><p>Two hours after take off,Lucy was drunk off of laughter from the stories the agent in-charge had told her about his friends and family. They both agreed on the topics and the antics that occurred during each story of his causing them to be drawn even more to one another.<p>

Without them even noticing.

"I... I think we will get along well, Gray!" Lucy admitted honestly as she recomposed herself,"I believe this will be the Christmas Break I'll always remember, and one of the best."

The SAC felt his heart skip at her confession then relaxed his tense shoulders he didn't even know where tensed in the first place.

Giving her a cool genuine smile, Gray bumped fists with her,"Yeah, I do too."

Lucy beamed a radiant smile towards him and felt her rosy cheeks heat up even more, ""I'm looking forward to everything now."

"The feeling's mutual." he chuckled,the director's daughter giggling at that. The well-built male rested his head on her shoulder playfully and yawned, "And _you're_ going to be my pillow."

"As if!" Lucy huffed,shrugging him off making him pout and scoff.

"Meanie."

She snorted and looked back out the window,"And besides, I'm.. Probably going to be using you as a pillow." she mumbled shyly, the blush now dispersing greatly across her heart-shaped face.

Gray stared down at her in surprise and amusement then he flashed another smile of reassurance.

Hell, he has never smiled this much in one _fucking_ day.

...

"I don't mind." he replied,the whirring sound of the turbines slowly lulling the blonde to awaiting slumber. He placed his glass of whiskey down and exhaled, leaning back in his seat,"but I'm still gonna use you as a pillow one way or another."

She looked over at him lazily and pulled the fleece blanket that were given to each passenger over herself and curled up in her seat. Her tolerance for strangers were at a minimum. _Always._

Yet it felt almost natural for them both to say that to one another.

_Too natural._

Lucy burrowed her hot face within the blanket and closed her eyes, both of them relaxing against one another, "I don't mind either."

Lowering his eyelids, Gray let out a long yawn and got himself comfortable. He smelled her smooth fragrance of vanilla and spices which immediately doused him with another wave of sleepiness.

'So... _relaxing_.'

Feeling him grow heavy by the second, Lucy grunted and gasped softly as he fell into deep slumber against her shoulder making her jump but settle back down. She let out a soft chuckle then gazed at his fine features.

Doing so, she noticed the small dark rings underneath his eyelids then sighed in sympathy.

'I've been there my friend...'

Pulling the blanket over them both, Lucy carefully got comfortable and shut off her laptop,sliding it back into her bag. The young woman cracked her bones and leaned against him in one ago.

It was like they were both missing puzzle pieces that were finally found and put together.

She grinned and fluttered her eyelids closed, both simultaneously receiving unfamiliar yet pleasant warmth from one another.

'I think my luck actually worked for once, Levy-chan.' Lucy thought fondly as she drifted off into sweet slumber, 'Miracles _do _happen...'

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN:**_ **I literally _struggled_ with this prompt! I had to re-write it a couple of times and I was still _sort of_ not happy with the outcome... but it was fun to write!**

****A/N 2:****To clear any misunderstandings; Gray is a special agent-in charge, Jude Heartfillia is a director at the NYC FBI Agency, and Lucy is currently a student majoring in Language and Literature :)****

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat at least!:)**


	7. Lip Scrub Challenge!

**A/N: Now this prompt I had the most fun with! And I decided to do the Lip Scrub challenge because I was inspired by _Lush/GayGod and NickLaws_ on Youtube and I thought it was utterly adorable so I HAD to do it for one of my favorite OTPs!**

**Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail nor any products from _Lush_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Day 7: Senses<strong>_

"I'm home!" Lucy announced cheerfully as she unlocked the front door, the security alarm going off soon after. "Spoke too soon." she mumbled, pushing in the digits on the keypad.

"Seems like your folks aren't." Gray said,entering and shutting the door behind them.

Sighing, Lucy yawned and cut through the dining room to the kitchen. "I thought my mother was off today."

"Well you thought wrong." Gray teased, chuckling at her pouty face. They both grabbed a Gatorade and made their way upstairs to Lucy's room.

Tossing her bag on the floor,Lucy exhaled and flopped onto her bed. "Finally mmmmh!" she moaned, twisting into the sheets and pillows.

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes,chuckling and setting his bag down. He took off his lacrosse bag and Lucy's volleyball bag and piled them on top of her computer chair. "You didn't do your bed this morning?"

"Mh mh.." Lucy mumbled,sitting up and smiling as Gray sat down at the edge of the bed. She made her way over and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his temple. "We have a lot of homework to do this weekend you know?" she stated, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Don't remind me." he grunted making her giggle and a small smile to grace upon his lips. He shrugged off his black boots revealing his black socks and soon felt Lucy placing small,feather-like kisses along his neck making him growl lowly.

"Ohhh? I see... _so you wanna play?_"

Hearing his question,Lucy looked up and the two both shared a look until the male playfully tackled her down onto the bed.

"Hey!"

Gray chuckled and tickled his girlfriend making her laughter ring throughout the air. "You wanna play!? Huuuh?!"

"_Ahahahaha!_" Lucy laughed, squirming in his hold then pants as he stops and smiles, kissing her on the lips. She hummed as his hands drifted along her legs, hips and torso then sat up. "Mh-babe! Do you wanna do something?"

Pulling away, Gray raised an eyebrow and rubbed her thigh while bringing her closer. "Like what?" he asked, stealing a quick kiss from the tawny student.

"Well, Levy and the girls were telling me about this Lip Scrub challenge." she started,getting up on her knees and making her way off the bed,leaving Gray-much to his dismay.

Blinking,he reclined back and watched her take off her boots then make a beeline to the bathroom. The male heard drawers and a collateral of items being rummaged through.

"Lip _what?_"

"Lip Scrub Challenge!" Lucy piped up happily,coming out with four little containers with white writing on it. She crawled back onto the bed and sat across from her boyfriend,setting the lip scrubs between the two.

"What is the challenge?" Gray asked,picking one up and sniffing it.

"Well,one person is blindfolded-

"I'm liking this already." the handsome senior cut in,smirking making the girl blush and hit him in the chest,"Ow!"

"Anyways as I was saying! One person is blindfolded while the other one is applying a lip scrub on their lips and it is the job for the person blindfolded to guess what flavor is on their partner's lips!"

"Hmm.. so there will be a lot of kissing?" Gray inquired.

Lucy rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her up on his lap. "The person who guesses the most right wins!"

"Oooh what do they win?" he asked rather excitedly,rubbing his hands around and up her back and neck.

Lucy reached over behind him causing her to straddle his hips. The young blonde blushed slightly at their position and grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand. "Ngh-! They win a lot of kisses!" she giggled, squirming as his hands drifted down her hips and thighs.

"Oh, so its a _win-win_?" Gray purred,kissing her into a trance.

Lowering her eyelids,Lucy kissed back and spoke in between them. "Bas.. ically... ye.. _yes_!" she managed out. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grasped her bottom, a squeak emitting from the obsidian haired's lover.

"Mhh.." Gray groaned,biting softly on her lower lip. "Why don't we just play around instead?" he suggested jokingly, kissing her neck.

"Tch,come on I think it'll be fun!" Lucy insisted,sitting up. "Ok,how about...mhhh..." she pondered, furrowing her eyebrows. "Etto... the loser has do the winner's homework?"

Her boyfriend hummed,laying on his back while making slow circles on hers. "Alright and lets add on top of that!" he suggested,sitting back up. "The loser also has toooooo... buy pizza and soda after this-and bread-sticks! Maybe wings too... _anything _from Pizza Hut actually."

"Ohohoho!" Lucy mischievously giggled,"Ok deal! Ohhh it is SO on!" she said excitedly,both shaking on it.

Gray grinned at her competitive side then looked around. "Ok, lets get a blindfolddddd-err." he dragged out before he felt hands on his chest.

"Your scarf!" Lucy said,smiling and kissing him on the lips while unwinding it scarf. "Do you wanna go first?"

"Mhhh..yeah, start fresh-wait what are the options?" he asked quickly, looking down as their hands brush against one another.

"There's," Lucy started,pointing at each one. "_Honey Trap [White Chocolate and Honey], Bubblegum, Pistachio, Latte and Mint Julip. _Lisanna gave me the _Bubblegum, Pistachio_ and _Mint Julip_ not too long ago so I haven't used them."

"I know how the latte one tastes I bet," Gray teased pecking her lips. "you always seem to wear it."

Lucy blushed and huffed. "Personally my favorite is _Honey Trap_... food-wise." she pointed out,getting on her knees and tying the scarf around him. "Ok!"

"Oh-whoa!" Gray said making Lucy laugh. "Oh god I'm so vulnerable!" he groaned out playfully, reaching out and wrapping his arms around her."You smell good." the senior mumbled into her flat belly.

Lucy giggled as she gave the knot a good tug then kissed the top of his head." Ok!" she finalized, sitting back on her haunches.

Grabbing the _Mint Julip _one,Lucy unscrewed it and began scrubbing it on her lips. "Mh! I'm applying one now."

Hearing this,Gray reached out then pulled her closer."Tell me when."

Fully scrubbing her lips,she popped them then cupped his face. Turning her head,the young blonde placed a soft,tender kiss upon his moist warm ones.

After a few more,Gray furrowed his eyebrows then chuckled.

"Oh,oops... I forgot to pay attention." he admitted,making Lucy huff and nag at him a bit but was cut short as the young man pulled her into a brief one. He pulled away for a moment and sniffed them,humming and smacking his lips. "Uhm... _Bubblegum? _Wait- that was one of the options right?"

Lucy giggled and nodded. "Mhmm,vbut wrong answer."

"Damnit! Marshmallow?" he guessed cutely, tilting his head.

"Marsh-?" Lucy started but then laughed. "Marshmallow? Really?! Lemme put some more on."

"Yeah yeah! Make sure to smoother that it all over th-mmmmph!" Gray muffled out as she placed a hand behind his head and kissed him again fully.

Pulling away,Gray licked his lips then hummed. "Oh! It tastes minty..that green mint one? Mint Jupiter or whatever?"

"_Mint Julip_- but correct!" Lucy confirmed,wiping her mouth then stands up. "Wait-lemme get a towel."

After a few moments,Gray heard the door of her bathroom close and felt her sit in front of him. Sniffling,the raven-haired male caught a whiff of a new redolent and hummed. "_Ohh! _That one smells fruity."

The blonde hummed,rubbing Bubblegum upon her lips. "Ok." she said, crawling her way over and pecking his lips three times or so.

Smacking his lips,Gray smirked. "_Bubblegum._"

"That one was easy." Lucy said,wiping it off on the black towel then began applying Pistachio.

"_Mmhhh!_" he whined,tugging the bookworm over and finding her neck by nuzzling her. "_Hurryyy uuup!_"

"Hey hey! It's hard trying to scrub these on your lips and kiss immediately." Lucy defended, squealing as he hooks his fingers on the waistline of her jeans. "The hell are you trying to do?"

"_I wish you didn't wear a belt so I can put my fingers through the loops._" Gray whispered lowly into her ear,making his lover flush.

"Okkkkk-I'm done." she announced tilting her head and guiding him to her lips,feeling his tongue swirl around her lips. "Hey! No tongue! That's cheating!"

Gray smirked and smacked his mouth. "Says who?"

"Says _me _asshole!"

A chuckle escaped from his throat as he concentrated."..Wait.." he leaned over crashing his face into her shoulder making her laugh. "Ack! Where's your face?!"

"Here idiot." she cupped his,kissing him briefly and exhaling through her nose.

Sniffing and humming,the raven-haired male pulled away and furrowed his eyebrows."...Maple sugar? I forgot the options Luceeeeh!"

"Nooo..one more try." she teased,kissing him a few more times.

"What?..." he began,shaking his head. "Oh! Like... an ice cream flavor? S'mores- something with chocolate maybe? Hershey?"

"It was _Honey Trap._" she said, laughing and wiping her lips.

"Honey _what?_ Which was that one?!"

"The white chocolate and honey one." she replied,rubbing the next one on her lips.

"W-_aww_! Give me that point! I was _close_! I didn't really taste the honey in that one."

"Ha I did. And I never wore that one, it was brand new." Lucy pointed out,blinking. "And I'm not giving you that one."

"Half point?"

"Mhh..fine." Lucy said earning a grin. "Ok, next one!"

Nodding,Gray felt her hands on his knees as she leaned forward and pecked him twice,lingering afterwards.

"Uhmmm...fuck my memory." the lacrosse player cursed,pondering. "Uhh. It tastes kind of weird..."

After a few minutes,Gray sighed and shook his head. "I don't know."

"You give u-?"

"Wait!..C'mere a sec?" he asked,pulling her in and sniffing them. "Mh..mhm...Cucumber?"

"Cucu-no! Gray! _Come onn_!" Lucy insisted, laughing.

"I really don't know these type of things you girls do! Is it like ... Maybe Tea?"

"_Pistachio!_" she said,shaking her head while wiping her face.

"...I'm going to _make_ you lose." Gray deadpanned earning another bubbly laugh from his girlfriend. " I don't know _how_ but I am! I don't want more homework!"

"I might honestly,this is the first time I'm trying the majority of them." she replied,applying the last one. "Okay-_ last oneee~!_"

Sticking his tongue out,Gray muffled out some incoherent words causing Lucy to cringe at the sight then shove her hand on his mouth.

"_Eh!_"

"Close your-_put your tongue back in!_" she scolded,squealing as he pulled her into an embrace.

"_Lemme taste dem lipss!_" he declared, feeling her arms wind around his neck and begin to languidly kiss the older male.

Humming and moaning as her lips massaged against his, Gray drifted his hands up her cardigan making her shiver and pull away but quickly to be pulled back by the head. "Mhmh!_ Caramel Latte_."

Lucy giggled as they both fell to the side, Gray pulling her down and getting on top of the blonde.

"Ok! You got it _so you don't need anymore!_"

"Hmm." The blue-eyed boy teasingly hummed,smirking and locking his lips with her soft,supple ones. He got between her legs snugly, both of them slowly transitioning to a french kiss until Lucy sat up and moved him away.

"Hey hey! We are getting off track!" she tried,laughing as he continued to attack her with kisses all over her face. "_Graaay!_"

The raven-haired male moved literally like an acrobat as she simply looked down at her blinking phone.

It was as if Lucy was oblivious to his ministrations making it look comical.

"My mom texted me saying she is coming home around eight." Lucy informed, texting back the bridal consultant/fashion director.

"Full house?"

"Yup!"

"Can I sleepover tonight?" Gray asked softly,kissing her temple and cheeks while untying the scarf knot.

Lucy smiled then locked her phone as she watched him pull down the scarf making him wince. "Bright light?"

"It's like a whole new world!" he breathed out,blinking hard in attempt to regain his focus. "Anyways,can I?"

"When do you not?" she inquired,giggling. "My mom is like your mom and your mom is like my mom."

"True- but I always ask out of respect." Gray replied lamely.

The volleyball player looked at him with an amused expression and sighed, giving him a knowing smile.

"What?" he asked,raising an eyebrow.

She simply shook her head and cupped the left side of his face,pecking him on the lips. "Nothing, you're just too cute sometimes."

The guy blushed and muttered,burrowing his face into her shoulder. "Tch, _cute_."

Lucy giggled then gasped as he abruptly began to blindfold her. "_Jeez_... this smells like you." she said matter of fact,inhaling the cologne.

"Don't smell my stuff weirdo." Gray said playfully, standing on his knees while tightening it as she laughed and smiled stupidly.

"Gods, how tight are you going to make it?" she whined, touching it.

"_Reaaaal _tight!" he emphasized as he tightened it even more,tying it up in a few knots.

Puckering her lips, Lucy moved her head around and got a few kisses stolen. "Hehe.._mhh!_" she hummed, smiling during the affectionate action.

"Ok! Lets start!" the bombshell fist pumped. "I'm pumped up!"

Rolling his eyes,Gray began grabbing one of the new ones. "Volleyball players."

Humming and swaying side to side,Lucy shook her shoulders to the music playing from the iHome then rocked back and forth.

"I'm waiiitiiiiing!"

Chuckling at her adorableness,Gray smirked as an idea popped up out if the blue. "Oookk!" he mimicked making his girlfriend laugh.

Placing his hand behind her neck,the male senior leaned over and began kissing her mildly.

Lucy exhaled through her nose,furrowing her eyebrows as he pulled away. "Mh?..." licking and smacking her lips,she frowned. "I didn't taste-"

Gray quickly cut her off,crashing his lips onto hers making her squeal in surprise and fall back onto the edge of the bed causing a scream to echo out the room and her arms to fling around his neck. "Gray! I'm gonna fall!"

The athlete above her laughed and pulled her up into his lap once more, "I'd _never_ let you fall." he replied softly, kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Wait-you tricked me!" Lucy said,huffing. "You manipulative_ bastard!_"

Gray let out a genuine laugh at his girl's insults then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you can get a bonus point for that."

"_Yaaaaas!_" Lucy cheered,fist pumping as he began unscrewing another.

"Ok..so.." Gray stopped,furrowing his eyebrows, "I just put it on my lips?"

"Yeah just scrub it on." she said,rubbing his knees.

"Hmm." he said,using his index finger and applying it on his lips, "Ok."

Popping his lips, Gray chuckled at the motion thinking how weird it was then leaned in,kissing her twice,the third being a peck.

Smacking and running her tongue on her lips, she hummed. "_Minty Julip._"

"Yup." Gray said,wiping his mouth and going to the next one.

After guessing _**three right**_, Gray groaned and grabbed the last one. "You're _kicking _my ass."

"Better start calling that _p-p-pizza maaaaaaaaan~!_" she hollered, giggling as she heard his sound of distress.

"Why did I even..." he muttered the rest incoherently,scrubbing on the last one on while glaring to the side.

Clearing his throat, Gray felt her tug him by his necklace which caught him off guard. "Hey-!"

Lucy let out bubbly laughter and engaged him into a steamy,hot french kiss taking him in surprise. "*_Oi-chotto!_" he tried,watching her climb on top and kiss away causing him to fluster.

After a few more pecks, Lucy sat up with a pensive expression across her face,"... The hell is this one?" she inquired,leaning over and sniffing his lips.

"Guess." Gray said, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"...Chocolate? No that wasn't an option...what haven't I said..." she thought for a long while then gasped, "_Pistachio!_"

"You win by a point!"

"Yaaaaas!" she cheered,beginning to undo the knot but pouts. "The hell-how many times did you tie this thing?"

"Here I gotcha." Gray reassured,sitting up and doing it for her as she wraps her arms and legs around him,snuggling into his neck making a smirk crawl onto his smug face, "Did my horniness rub off you?"

The young blonde just purred then pulled away as light blinded her. "Whoa!"

"Yeah,it's like walking out the movie theater in daylight." Gray said, chuckling and watching her blink a million times and rub her eyes. Leaning over to the side,the dark blue-eyed male grabbed his Gatorade and unscrewed it, taking a huge gulp.

Lucy yawned then felt her lips. "Oh gosh! Are your lips tingly? Mine's are!" she said,giggling and rubbing them.

Sitting back up right,Gray exhaled and looked at her. "What?"

"Your lips, are they all tingly from the scrubbing?"

"Oh..oh yeah, why the hell do you guys use that? Why not use regular lip balm?" he said,licking and biting his lower lip.

Lucy grinned, "To keep them looking good,clean and up to date." she answered,unwrapping herself away from him and getting up from bed and grabbing her laptop. The senior settled it it down on the bed while Gray turned on her fifty-two inch plasma.

"_Oh Graaaaaay~!_"

"Eh?" Gray replied,looking up then groans as she waved her homework and phone. "Aww-but-!"

"Ah ah ah! A deal is a deal!"

Grunting,Gray grabbed the phone and saw the numbers already inserted. "What do you want fatty?"

Lucy giggled. "I want two cheesy-stuffed crust pepperoni pizzas with garlic bread-sticks, a liter of coke, whatever sweet they have_-oh _brownies yeah- _aaaaand... _that's it!"

"I'm adding hot wings to that." Gray said,not surprised by her appetite.

She was an athlete like him.

"I'll double it so it can be leftovers for tomorrow." he decided.

"Yaay! Thanks baby!" she hummed,wrapping her arms around him making him scoff.

"_Yeah yeah._"

"Payback for the Chinese takeout." she muttered,smirking.

Realizing what she just said,her boyfriend looked up then cursed. "No fucking wonder-you sneaky little brat!"

Lucy laughed as they both laid down side by side. "_Payback's a bitch._"

"_Tch_..." Gray scoffed, looking back at the TV, "Hello? Pizza Hut?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made Lucy as a volleyball player because I thought it fit her somewhat, and Gray as a lacrosse player because DAMN that sport is intense!**

**Well, at least in my Highschool it is haha!**

**I hope you all enjoyed these entries for GrayLu week because this is sadly the last day of it! D: But, there will always be one next year! :) Thank you for all the faves, follows and sweet comments they all mean so much to me and encourage me to continue writing! I am looking forward to posting more stories on here-not just Graylu- so stay tuned!^^**


End file.
